I Love My Childhood Friends
by Misamime
Summary: [HimuroxReaders] CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! pokoknya chapter ini tentang masa lalu kamu , Himuro dan Kagami /bad summary kalau kepo langsung CEKIDOT ! DON'T LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic baruu ^^ , kemaren kan bikinnya HanamiyaxReaders kali ini bikin yang si HimuroxReaders , soalnya jaraaannggggg banget , ada fanfic tentang himuroxreaders/OC *manyun* , ini entah ceritanya bagus apa nggak , tapi imajinasi sempet *liar* bikin Fanfic ini #plak , yaah moga moga kalian suka Fanfic "mas ganteng"x readers ini , eehhh maksudnya Himuroxreaders , hope you like it! ^^**

**.**

**barusan laraat! awalnya dibikin OC , tapi gak jadi ...jadinya HimuroxReaders , gomennasai! atas kesalahan barusan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himuro Tatsuya , temanku dari kecil , sampai sekarang aku dan tatsuya selalu bersama sama , ruang apartemen yang bersebelahan , satu sekolah , dan orang tua kami sudah saling kenal sejak dulu , aku tinggal sendiri , himuro juga tinggal sendiri ,soalnya orangtua kami bekerja di luar negeri , saat orang tua kami pergi mereka mengatakan

"(name)-chan! Kita titip tatsuya ya...berikan dia makanan bergizi! Oke?" dan orangtua ku mengatakan sesuatu kepada tatsuya

"tatsuya-kun! Kami titipkan (name)! Dia itu ceroboh! Kadang gak peka! Tolong jaga dia ya!" orangtuaku mengatakannya sambil menepuk nepuk punggung tatsuya , lalu pergi meninggalkan kami

Makanya sejak hari itu aku selalu membuatkan tatsuya sarapan , dan makan malam untuknya , dan aku juga selalu membuatkanya bento untuk disekolah , hari ini pun aku membuatkannya bento untuknya

"hmm...segini udah cukup deh... sip!" aku berbicara sendiri di dapur , handponeku berdering

"ah...sms dari tatsuya...'aku tunggu di depan pintu masuk apartemen ya'...jam segini dia udah nunggu? Emangnya jam berapa? *liat jam tangan* UWAAAA! BISA TELAAT! Mana belum make seragam!" ternyata sudah mau jam 7.45?! , sekolahku masuk jam 8 , aku kira masih jam 6.30!

*BRAK* *BRIK**BRUK* , aku kadang (sering) seperti ini saat pagi pagi

" nyisir gak ya... gak usah deh! di sekolah aja!"

"kaos kaki ku sebelah lagi manaa?!"

"nah! Siap! Saatnya pergi...BENTO NYA TATSUYA ! hampir aja ketinggalan" akupun lari menyusul tatsuya , dengan penampilan seragam acak acakan dengan bonus bed hair

.

.

.

"hosh...hosh...ma-maaf lama menunggu tatsuya... ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!"

"hah? Terlambat?"ujar tatsuya , aku heran melihat tatsuya yang masih santai santai aja , padahal kesiangan! Kok bisa bisa nya santai gitu?

"iya! Terlambat! Tuh liat! Udah jam 7.45! kalau dalam 15 menit kita gak bisa nyampe ke sekolah ...aahh! Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat! " kataku sambil sewot narik narik tangan tatsuya

"...jam 7.45? di jamtangan ku jam 6.40 tuh... " lalu tatsuya memperlihatkan jam tangannya itu kepadaku , lalu aku berpikir...oh iya...

"...oh iya... jam tanganku kan rusak sejak kemarin , ahahahaha " aku baru ingat kalau jam tanganku rusak sejak kemarin pagi , pantas saja tatsuya santai santai aja

"dasar...kamu ini..." lalu tatsuya tersenyum tipis melihat 'kecerobohan'ku ini

"terus kenapa kamu acak acakan gitu?"

"eh? Aah , kan jam tanganku rusak jadi aku kira sudah jam 7.45 , makanya aku buru buru , jadinya acak-acakan gini deh ahahaha" lalu aku tertawa sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal

"dasar ...sini kurapihkan rambutmu , mana sisirmu?"

"nih , gomenne tatsuya"

"gak papa kok , lagipula orangtua mu menitipmu kepadaku jadi aku harus menjagamu" lalu dia mulai merapihkan rambutku , dia menyisir rambutku dengan lembut , sebenarnya aku senang sekali di perlakukan seperti ini oleh tatsuya , sebenarnya aku itu 'menyukai' tatsuya , tapi aku tidak tahu aku menyukainya dalam hal apa... teman? Cinta? Apa dua-duanya? Terkadang aku berdebar debar saat bersamanya ...

"nah , udah rapih "

"hooo! Jadi rapih gini! Arigatou tatsuya!" lalu aku memberikan senyum lebarku kepadanya

"rambutmu hitam , panjang , dan halus ya..."

"eh , masa sih? Eh tatsuya yuk berangkat sekarang aja " aku memotong pembicaraan tatsuya , lalu kami pun berangkat kesekolah

.

.

.

.

"(name)! Ohayou! Ah , himuro-kun , ohayou!" teriak temanku dari belakang , dia natsumi , teman baikku di sekolah ini

"ohayou..." ujarku dan tatsuya

Natsumi melihat kami terus lalu berkata "kalian berdua terus , serius gak pacaran nih? Soalnya deket banget!"

"masa sih? Kita hanya teman semasa kecil kok , ya kan tatsuya?"

"...iya" entah kenapa dia memasang wajah sedih... kenapa ya?

"KYAA! LIHAT! ITU HIMURO KUN!"

"MANA?! MANA?!"

"KYAAA~! HIMURO-KUN!"

Ah , itu dia fans fans tatsuya , mereka selalu seperti itu setiap melihat tatsuya setiap pagi

*BRUK! , aduh! Kenapa aku di dorong sih!? Mana di dorong sampai jatuh lagi! Memangnya aku salah apa?!

"ah , maaf aku kira kamu tidak ada di situ" gadis yang mendorongku itu mengatakannya dengan judes , ah biar lah , udah sering kok kayak gini , banyak perempuan yang tidak suka padaku karena dekat dengan tatsuya , mereka bilang nya aku sok dekat dengan tatsuya , padahal kita ini teman semasa kecil .

"(name)...gak papa?" natsumi membantuku berdiri

"ahahaha , gak papa kok! Ke kelas yuk!"

Tatsuya sedang melihatku , dan aku memberi isyarat 'aku ke kelas duluan ya' , lalu ia mengangguk , kalau aku ngomong langsung di depan fans fans nya itu , pasti aku bakal di gosipin yang aneh aneh

.

.

"ah! Mukkun ohayou!" aku menyapa murasakibara atsushi cowok yang tingginya 2 meter lebih , yang sedang memakan cemilan paginya

"ohayou (name)chin~ , gimana?" lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya , sepertinya meminta sesuatu...AH!

"ooh! Honey lemon ya?...nih , jangan langsung diabisin lho..." ternyata begitu aku kasih , dia langsung memakannya

"*nyem**nyem* sebelum ada murochin abisin dulu " mukkun ini selalu di marahi tatsuya soalnya nyemil mulu kerjanya , malah tatsuya pernah menyita makanannya , tapi mukkun jadi galau

"aduuh dasar kamu ini , untung saja tatsuya masih diluar di ikutin fans nya , jadi jalannya kehambat gitu"

"kasian muro-chin , tiap pagi gitu terus , siapa suruh terlahir dengan wajah yang terlalu ganteng (oke , tolong lupakan dialog ini)" ujar murasakibara sambil mengambil beberapa potongan lemon yang terakhir

*SREGG

Tatsuya masuk kekelas dengan wajah yang lelah , mungkin dia lelah karena pagi pagi diikuti oleh fans fans nya itu

"nah , nah , tatsuya , jangan lesu gitu dong , nih aku bikinin honey lemon , buat balikin stamina kamu yang barusan terkuras ahahaha"

"ah , makasih ya " lalu tatsuya mengambil honey lemon buatan ku itu

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat ,Aku dan tatsuya selalu makan bento di atap sekolah , yang pasti itu tempat yang sepi lah , jadi tatsuya bisa makan dengan damai

"tatsuya , nih bentomu"

"ah , makasih (name)" lalu tatsuya membuka kotak bento ku itu , isinya telur dadar , sosis , sayur sayuran dan acar plum

Lalu kami pun makan bento bersama

"tatsuya , bantu aku bikin PR bahasa inggris dong... gak ngerti..."

"eh , boleh kok , tapi aku basket dulu, mau dimana?"

"eehh , mau basket dulu ya... kalau begitu! Nanti habis latihan basket langsung aja kerumahku , sekalian makan malam bersama" lalu aku tersenyum kepada tatsuya

"hm... boleh" lalu ia mengangguk

*syuuush*

"aduh! Mataku! Kemasukan debu!" , ada angin kencang , dan mataku kemasukan debu , aku mau mengucek nya tapi tatsuya memegang tanganku

"jangan dikucek! Mana? Sini, Aku tiup!" lalu ia memegang wajahku

"mata sebelah kiri , perih..." lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke mata sebelah kiriku

"buka matamu... mau aku tiup" lalu aku membuka mata sebelah kiriku dengan paksa (pake jari)

*fuuh~ fuuh~ *DOKI DOKI

Tuh kan...aku berdebar debar lagi...

"gimana , udah gak perih lagi?" aku mengedip ngedipkan mataku , dan sudah tidak perih lagi

"udah gak perih...arigatou tatsuya "

KRIIIING

"ah sudah bel masuk , yui ayo ke kelas"

"ah! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Sudah jam 7 malam , tatsuya belum kerumah ku juga... makan malamnya sudah aku siapkan , dan PR inggris yang belum kukerjakan pun sudah aku siapkan , apa aku telpon dia saja ya? ah ngapain nelpon , susul aja kerumahnya

*JGLEK

Saat aku membuka pintu ternyata tatsuya sudah di depan pintu , dan sangat berkeringat... jangan jangan dia dari sekolah langsung lari kesini dong?

"hosh...maaf...barusan latihan 2 kali lipat latihannya , karena atsushi membuat masako-sensei marah , jadinya 2 kali latihannya..." dia berbicara sampil ter engah engah dan juga kesal...mungkin?

"ahh , gak papa kok! Tatsuya mandi aja dulu , berkeringat banget tuh, Gak usah buru buru!" aku mendorong dorong tatsuya biar masuk kedalam apartemen nya

"ah- tapi (name)... sudah jam 7..."

"gak papa! Tenang aja! Pokoknya mandi aja dulu! Gak usah keburu buru ya!"

.

.

Kemudian tatsuya kerumahku ,makan malam dan membantuku mengerjakan PR

24 minutes later...

"kamu masih salah translate , ini salah , ini salah juga , yang ini juga , ini juga , yang ini cara penulisannya salah... ini juga salah" tatsuya memang teliti orangnya... tapi mau bagaimana lagi , aku paling lemah dalam bahasa inggris

*BRUK aku menidurkan kepalaku di meja

"aaahh , gak ngertii , tatsuya boleh aku menyontek punyamu?" lalu ia menjitak-ku dengan buku paket bahasa inggris

"kalau kamu nyontek , kapan bisanya?" tegas tatsuya

"chee... " aku menggembungkan pipiku

"haaah... karena sudah malam , aku kasih lihat , kalau begadang kamu bisa kesiangan lagi... lain kali jangan nyontek lagi ya" tatsuya memberikannku buku tugas bahasa inggris nya

"waaa! Makasih! Tatsuya! Aku menyayangimu~" tanpa sadar aku memeluk tatsuya , dan rambutku yang panjang menggelitik lehernya

"ahahaha , hentikan (name) , geli..."

"katanya geli , kenapa kau memelukku juga?"

"fufu...karena aku ingin menggelitik mu...nah...rasain nih!" lalu tatsuya menggelitik pinggang dan punggung ku

"GYAHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAAAN! GELIII! JANGAN DI SITU! GYAAA! JANGAN DI SITU JUGA!"

ternyata tatsuya usil juga orangnya , semalaman kami saling menggelitik , karena saking lelahnya tertawa dan menahan geli , aku pun mulai tertidur di meja ruang tengah

"aku capek...dan ngantuk...hoaaam"

*pluk

"_yare yare..._ jangan tidur di sini dong..."

"...zzzzzzz"

Tatsuya menggendongku ke kamar , dan menyelimutiku agar tidak kedinginan

.

Tatsuya tersenyum melihatku tertidur pulas , lalu ia menyentuh rambutku...dan memainkannya dengan jari jarinya , kemudian dia mencium rambutku , dan melepas rambutku dari jari jarinya itu , kemudian...ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku...dan ia menciumku , setelah menciumku dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan ku di kamar , sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu saat mau meninggalkan kamarku ...dia mengatakan...

"_oyasuminasai"_ kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan sedikit berbisik tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya

"aku menyukaimu..." dan akhirnya meninggalkan apartemenku

.

Mataku terbuka , dan ternyata sudah pagi

"...ternyata Cuma mimpi..." gumamku , tapi...kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata?

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

**Aaah! REVIEW DONG! Apa yang kurang dari FF ini?! Tolong REVIEW nya pliiis , kritik dan saran , dan jelaskan apa kekurangan dari FF ini... DX , dan mohon maaf yg barusan lg baca , barusan saya hapus dulu story nya , terus di publish lagi , GOMENNASAI! HONTOUNI GOMENNASAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya selse juga bikin chapter 2 nya! Naah di himuro pov , si 'aku' nya itu di sebut 'kamu' (ngingetin aja) , btw , si 'aku' ini di bikin karakternya gak peka gimanaa gitu orangnya , gak peka sama perasaan himuro gitu ^^,tapi kadang peka juga , WARNING! : himuro yang OOC , tapi masihada sisi himuro nya laah **

**Yang ngefans sama si mas ganteng himuro , enjoy! Jangan lupa review ya! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Himuro POV**

**.**

**.**

"_Semalam aku menciumnya...aku menciumnya..._" batin himuro , ia sedang memakai kemeja seragamnya sambil 'ngeblank' memikirkan apa yang di lakukannya kepadamu tadi malam lalu tiba tiba wajah himuro sudah merah merona , dan menampar pipinya dan berbicara sendiri di rumahnya itu

"aagh! Apa yang aku lakukaan?! ...tapi... aku memang sudah tidak tahan ingin menciumnnya ...dari dulu aku memang suka kepadanya...tapi dia nya gak peka kalau aku menyukainya...padahal aku sudah mem beri 'isyarat' kalau aku menyukainya...tapi tetap saja dia gak peka..." kemudian himuro membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok , dan bereteriak dalam hatinya

*buk! *buk! *buk!

"_peka dong (name)! Pekaa! Kalau aku nembak kamu , takutnya kamu gak sadar lagi di tembak sama aku!" , _setelah dia puas berteriak di hatinya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok , akhirnya himuro menunggumu di depan gedung apartemen , dengan jidat yang merah agak benjol dikit lah

"_aku harus bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu dengannya! Lupakan apa yang aku lakukan semalam kepadanya!" _ Batin himuro dengan wajah bengongnya

"tetsuya! Maaf menunggu!" teriakmu memanggil himuro , dan berlari kecil menyusulnya , seperti kemarin , kau salah baca jam , kali ini seragammu rapih , hanya saja pitanya belum di ikat , dan rambutmu yang masih acak acakan (bed hair)

"ah- oha..." *kyuuuuun* , himuro gregetan melihatmu , di matanya... himuro melihat penampilan mu yang 'manis' tapi acak acakan, dia menutup wajahnya yang 'gregetan' melihatmu

"_aduuh , manis banget sih! Bed hair nya itu lho! Sumpah pengen peluk!" _batin himuro yang menutup wajahnya yang agak merah "_ah! Sadar tatsuya! Sadar!" _ lalu himuro menampar pipinya itu , untuk 'sadar diri' , dan memasang wajah pokerface nya seperti biasa

"hm? Tatsuya , kenapa jidatmu benjol begitu?" kamu menunjuk jidat himuro yang benjol itu

"_aduh...bilang apa ya? oh!"_

"aah...ini...barusan kejeduk pintu , barusan aku lupa ada pintu jadi yaah ... gitu deh " himuro nyengir (paksa) , tapi kamu percaya begitu saja

"hee... gitu ya ... tatsuya ceroboh juga! Ahahahaha , nah udah yuk kita pergi kesekolah!"

"_yes! Dia percaya! Haa~" _ Himuro menghela nafas

.

.

.

"hei hei tatsuya , kau tahu tidak? Semalam aku mimpi yang aneh lho! Tapi kerasa beneran!"

"hm? Memangnya kamu mimpi apaan (name)?

"Aku mimpi...kamu menciumku saat tidur! Dan kamu juga bilang 'aku menyukai mu' , gitu..."

Himuro mulai berkeringat dingin , dan menelan ludah ,"_glek...mampus...Itu hal yang akulakukan kepadanya...aku harus menyangkalnya... jangan sampai dia tahu..."_

"masa sih? Mimpi tuh... Semalam aku hanya menggendongmu ke kasur kok! Udah itu aja , habis itu aku langsung pulang " himuro mengatakannya dengan wajah pokerface nya yang cool , padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat panik

"hee... gitu ya... Cuma mimpi doang..." lalu kamu agak menggembungkan pipimu

"memangnya kenapa? Kok agak cemberut gitu?" tanya himuro kepadamu yang agak ke 'GR-an'

"eh?! Aah! Nggak kok! Cemberut apaan? Gak cemberut kok! " himuro tersenyum melihatmu , dan di belakang kalian... ada segerombolan 'fans' himuro

"eh! Itu himuro-kun! Susul yuk!"

Himuro yang feelingnya udah gak enak , _"pasti aku bakal di ikutin lagi sampe kelas nih...males...kabur aja!" _kemudian himuro menggemgam tanganmu , dan tersyenyum kepadamu , kamu hanya heran melihatnya

"tatsuya?" himuro menarik tanganmu dan berlari sangat kencang , sedangkan kamu bingung kenapa diajak lari seperti itu

Saat sampai di kelas , rambut mu jadi tambah acak acakkan

"muro-chin,(name)chin~ , ohayou~ kenapa kalian ngosh-ngosh san begitu?" sambut si murasakibara

"barusan...tatsuya...mem...bawaku...lari...hosh... "

"maafkan aku (name) soalnya aku tidak ingin diikutin oleh 'mereka'"

"hee~ begitu yaa~"

"_sebenarnya aku tidak ingin diganggu saat berduaan bersamamu, makanya aku membawamu lari"_ Batin himuro

Kamu menyisir rambutmu , tapi masih tetep acak acakan , apalagi bed hairnya itu susah di 'jinakin'

Himuro terkekeh kecil saat melihatmu mati matian merahpikan rambut "_manisnya..."_

"(name) biarkan aku merahpikan rambutmu , mau di ikat saja?"

"eh? Bener nih? Di iket...terserah deh , yang penting bisa rapih lagi!"

Lalu himuro menyisir rambutmu , himuro mencium aroma rambutmu yang wangi , tanpa sadar , himuro mencium rambutmu lagi seperti apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam , danmenarik perhatian orang orang di kelas ,murasakibara pun ikutan melongo melihat himuro yang sedang mencium rambutmu itu

"ano...tatsuya...apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku? Kok di cium?"

Seketika himuro sadar , dan wajahnya merah merona

"eh...soalnya rambutmu wangi banget...jadi aku cium deh , hahahaha " himuro ketawa 'paksa'

"dasar... lanjut aja nyisir rambutnya , bentar lagi bel masuk nih"

Himuro menghela nafas lega , dan melanjutkan merapihkan rambutmu itu

Cewek cewek sekelas iri denganmu

"enaknya...andaikan aku (name)"

"(name) itu lucky banget , punya temen semasa kecil kayak himuro-kun"

Begitu batin mereka

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah , dapat tugas piket , menyapu , buang sampah , mebersihkan papan tulis , isi spidol sudah selesai , sekarang kamu hanya berdua dikelas bersama himuro , mencatat buku agenda , himuro daritadi menatap wajahmu terus dan akhirnya dia memegang tanganmu

"ano...tatsuya?" tanyamu kepada himuro

"sudah nulis aja , aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu..."

"eh...ah...baiklah..."

Himuro kepikiran untuk 'menembakmu' , tapi lewat tulisan... "_semoga dia peka..."_ batin himuro

Himuro menulis di tanganmu dengan jarinya , himuro menulis "su"... dan "ki"

Tapi responmu "eh? Barusan tulis apaan? Coba tulis lagi" , himuro menghela nafas , lalu dia kembali menuliskan "su-ki"

"suki? Tatsuya barusan kamu nulis 'suki'?"

Wajah himuro langsung merah merona , "i..iya..." berdoa kalau kamu sadar lagi ditembak olehnya

"hmm...suki...suki...SUKIYAKI! tatsuya , nanti malam kamu mau makan sukiyaki?"

Himuro langsung facepalm "_aduh...peka dong...barusan aku nulis 'suki' tuh artinya suka , bukan maksudnya aku ingin makan sukiyaki , ah sudahlah...nyerah dulu...lagian aku cara nembak nya salah sih "_

"iya , aku ingin makan sukiyaki , kamu mau bikinin?" akhirnya himuro pun mengikuti pembicaraan sukiyaki mu

"tentu saja! Makasete kudasai! " himuro tersenyum tipis melihatmu

Saat kamu dan himuro mau pulang , himuro sempat melihat beberapa gadis yang melihatmu dengan tatapan 'benci' lalu mereka pergi begitu saja , himuro curiga dengan gadis gadis itu , "_...ah sudahlah" _ batin himuro

"tatsuya? Ada apa?"

"aah , tidak apa apa kok , yuk pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Naah , gimana menurut kalian chapter 2 ini? Greget kah? Gaje kah? Katakan semua nya di review ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Gak tau mau bilang apa...pokoknya ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**READERS POV**

"_Barusan...aku di tembak tatsuya...di tembak tatsuya...ditembak tatsuya...Sebenarnya aku senang karena di tembak oleh tatsuya , tapi...aku hanya belum siap untuk berpacaran dengannya... makanya...barusan aku pura pura gak peka kalau barusan di tembak oleh tatsuya...gomen tatsuya! Aku menyukaimu! Tapi aku hanya belum siap untuk berpacaran denganmu dan seterusnya_" batinku saat memasak sukiyaki di rumah tatsuya , dari tadi ekspresiku berubah ubah terus memikirkan hal itu

"(name) kenapa ekspresimu berubah ubah gitu?" tiba tiba himuro sudah ada dibelakangku dan hembusan nafasnya kena leherku , dan aku tersontak kaget

"GYAAAA! TATSUYAA! JANGAN MUNCUL SEPERTI ITU!"

"eh? Emang itu bikin kaget ya? ahaha maaf maaf "

Dasar tatsuya... aku sedang melamun , dia tiba tiba muncul seperti itu gimana gak kaget coba

"ah- sukiyakinya sudah matang tuh"

.

.

.

.

Esoknya

Seperti biasa aku membuatkan bento lagi untuk tatsuya , dan aku tidak kesiangan lagi , dan tidak ada bed hair , ohohoho , sempurna! Sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen , kunci dulu pintunya dan... bawa kuncinya , yoosh!

"tatsuya~ omatase~" aku melambaikan tanganku kepada tatsuya yang sedang menungguku

"tumben cepat... biasanya kesiangan"

"hoho , hari ini nggak dong! Penampilan ku rapih! Bento juga siap! Rambut bedhair ku juga udah lurus! Jadi tatsuya gak usah repot repot rapihin rambutku"

"eeh...sayang sekali" tatsuya memasang wajah kecewa

"eh? Apa? Sayang sekali apaan?" aku kurang jelas mendengar kata kata tatsuya barusan

"eh?! Ah...sayang banget kamu gak kesiangan...hahaha" tatsuya

"huuh! Harusnya seneng dong aku gak kesiangan lagi!"

.

.

.

.

Istirahat

Aku yang mau makan bento di kelas bersama tatsuya dan mukkun , tiba tiba natsumi meminta ku untuk mengantarkannya ke kantin

"(name) anterin ke kantin dong... aku lupa bawa bento ehehe" kebetulan aku juga ingin ke kantin untuk membeli jus

"boleh , aku ingin membeli jus , jadi sekalian aja , yuk natsumi , tatsuya , mukkun aku ke kantin dulu ya~"

"eh iya , jangan sampe keserempet ya..." ujar tatsuya

"(name)chin jangan sampe kegencet ya~" sahut mukkun , sambil memakan bento 'tingkat' nya itu

"tenang saja! Kan ada natsumi yang pinter nyelip!"

"hohoho , (name) bersyukurlah punya teman yang seperti aku ini!" natsumi bangga

Kantin sekolahku memang selalu penuh , keadaan kantin tiap harinya tuh kayak orang orang yang lagi nonton konser , jadi kalau tidak 'ahli' masuk ke kantin ...jangan berharap bisa pulang membawa makanan dalan keadaan utuh , tapi untungnya kantin tidak begitu penuh , jadi..masih bisa jajan dengan damai lah...aku membeli jus jeruk favorit ku dan aku juga membelikan jus untuk tatsuya dan mukkun , yaah sekali kali traktir mereka gitu , hehehe

"(name) sudah belum? Ayo kekelas" natsumi memanggilku , aku menyusulnya dengan tiga buah jus yang ada di tanganku , saat aku menyusul natsumi

*BRUK! *SPLASH!

Aku menabrak seseorang , bukan... orang itu yang menabrakku duluan, dia menumpahkan jus nya ke seragamku (sweater) , mana bau lagi jusnya

"ah~ maaf yaa~ aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu " ternyata orang yang menabrakku itu salah satu fans fans nya tatsuya , chizumi , kanna dan rin , mereka itu yang paling gigih ngejar ngejar tatsuya

"ahaha kasian amat , itu kan jus yang expired yang kamu beli chizumi" ujar si centil kanna itu

"makanya jus nya bau... hahahaha" ujar si rin

Natsumi langsung menyusulku , "(name)! Seragam mu basah gini... hei kalian! Ayo minta maaf!"

"lho? Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf ya?" ujar chizumi lalu pergi begitu saja , suaranya itu bikin natsumi kesel

"kamu!" natsumi mau melempari sepatunya kepada mereka , tapi aku langsung menahan natsumi yang sudah mau mengamuk itu

"sudahlah natsumi! Biarkan saja! Mereka kan tidak sengaja!"

"apa?! Tidak sengaja?! Jelas mereka sengaja menabrakmu dan menumpahkan jus kepadamu tahu! Peka dong peka!" natsumi membentakku, natsumi selalu bilang kalau aku itu 'gak peka'

"sudah sudah! Ke kelas saja dulu! Masalah seragam sih gampang!"

Akhirnya aku dan natsumi kembali ke kelas , begitu sampai di kelas , tatsuya kaget melihat seragamku yang basah

"(name)! Kenapa seragammu basah gini?" tatsuya menghampiriku

"himuro-kun! Barusan di kantin fans fans mu itu menumpahkan jus kepada (name)!" natsumi langsung blak blak kan ke tatsuya

"natsumi! Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi! Tatsuya , aku tidak apa apa kok! Cuma sweaterku yang basah kok!" aku tidak ingin membuat tatsuya khawatir

"...kalau begitu lepas sweatermu , pakai punyaku saja" lalu tatsuya membuka sweater nya itu dan memberikannya padaku

"e-eh? Tapi tatsuya..."

"sudah! Pakai saja! Lepas sweatermu!" bentak tatsuya kepadaku... dia itu terlalu...overprotect? atau terlalu khawatir? , ah sudahlah , aku melepas sweaterku dan memberikannya kepada tatsuya

"nih...makasih udah mau minjemin tatsuya..." aku memakai sweater tatsuya , dan...kebesaran... jadi tubuh tatsuya itu sebesar ini ya... , tapi... entah kenapa tatsuya menutup wajahnya saat melihatku memakai sweaternya yang kebesaran untukku

"oh iya! Tatsuya! Mukkun! Nih buat kalian!" aku memberikan jus yang aku beli untuk mereka

"makashi (name)chin~ slurp-" mukkun langsung meminum jus yang aku berikan kepadanya

"ah... makasih (name)"

"harusnya aku yang berterima kasih , tatsuya kan sudah meminjamkan sweater kepadaku , jadi jus itu tanda terima kasih dariku

#himuro blushing

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

Aku pulang sekolah bersama tatsuya , dan aku minta tatsuya untuk menemaniku berbelanja , bahan masak dirumah sudah mau habis sih , sabun dan lain lain juga , setelah berbelanja , aku dan tatsuya ke apartemen jam 9 malam , abis belanja jajan sama main dulu sih ehehe

"aku masuk duluan ya (name)"

"iyaaa~" tatsuya pun masuk ke apartemennya duluan

"hmm...hmm...kunci...kunci...*nyanyi nyanyi gak jelas*" aku mencari kunci apartemenku di tas

*srek*srek*srek*

"kunci-chan~ dimana kamu...LHO?! MANA?!" aku mencari cari kunci apartemenku di tas , tapi tidak ketemu juga... ah! Ketinggalan di kolong meja! Saat natsumi minta ke kantin aku simpan kunci apartemen di kolong meja! Ahh! Bodonya akuuu! Bisa bisanya ketinggalan!

*TING*TONG*TING*TONG*BRAAK!

Aku langsung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen tatsuya , teryata tatsuya sedang ganti baju kaos , dan aku main terobos masuk kerumahnya saja

"KYAAAAA!"

"UWAAA!"

**Mohon maaf...tolong tunggu sebentar**

"jadi...saat isitirahat barusan , kamu menyimpan kunci apartemen di kolong meja dan ketinggalan , gitu?" tatsuya menyimpulkan masalah 'kunci apartemen yang ketinggalan'

*angguk'*angguk*

"periksa dulu tasmu..." perintah tatsuya , aku pun membongkar bongkar isi tasku , semua yang ada di tasku aku keluarkan , dan kuncinya memang tidak ada di tas

"dakara ... tatsuya anterin aku kesekolah dong! Ambil kunci!" aku merengek kepada tatsuya

"tapi ini sudah jam 9.15 malam , sekolah pasti udah di tutup daritadi..."

"jadi?! Aku harus tidur dimanaaa?!" aku semakin merengek kepada tatsuya

"yasudah...kamu tidur di sini aja dulu"

"eh?" aku langsung berhenti merengek setelah tatsuya megatakan itu

"tidur...disini? tidak akan repotnih?" aku takut merepotkan tatsuya , soalnya aku selalu merepotkannya

"iya , jadi aku tidur di bawah kasur , kamu yang di kasur" eeh?! Itu aku ngerepotin banget kan?!

"tidak mau! Tatsuya aja yang tidur di kasur! Aku yang di bawah kasur! Ini kan rumah tatsuya! Lagian aku gak mau repotin tatsuya lagi!" aku menolak 'tawaran' tatsuya itu

"tidak! Kamu yang tidur di kasur! Aku yang di bawah kasur!"

Akhirnya aku dan tatsuya sempat ribut siapa yang akan tidur di kasur , siapa yang akan tidur di bawah kasur , dan hasilnya adalah...TIDUR SAMA SAMA DI SATU KASUR

#bluuush

"_tidur satu kasur dengan tatsuya?!" _ batinku dalam hati

"mau bagaimana lagi , aku tidak ingin kau tidur di bawah kasur (lantai) , dan kau juga tidak mau kalau aku tidur di bawah kasur (lantai) , yasudah tidur di 1 kasur saja" himuro santai santai aja , padahal dalem hatinya dia deg degan

"t-t-t-tapi tatsuya...kamu gak akan...ngapa ngapain kan?"#bluush aku takutnya tatsuya bakal melakukan sesuatu kepadaku...

"memangnya mau ngapain? Tidur bareng doang kok" sahut tatsuya

Haah , berarti gak bakal ngapa ngapain kan?baiklah biar tidak tegang banget , aku akan tidur duluan

"tatsuya aku tidur duluan ya... kamu jangan tidur di bawah kasur (lantai) lho! Awas ya!nanti masuk angin !" takutnya saat aku tidur di kasurnya , dia tidur di tempat lain...

"iya! Iya! Tenang aja!"

"kalau gitu...oyasumi nasai tatsuya"

"oyasumi (name)"

.

.

.

.

Hmm? Kenapa aku merasa sedang di peluk ya? dan terasa ada yang memegang kepalaku dan...ada yang menempel di jidatku... ah Cuma perasaan doang , tunggu...

*PLIK! (bangun)

#BLUUSH *DOKI*DOKI*DOKI*DOKI

t-t-t-ternyata... tatsuya tidur sambil memelukku! Dan sambil mecium jidatku! Tapi kenapa bisa posisi tidurnya seperti itu?! Sengaja?! Tidak sengaja?! Ah! Tatsuya bangun!

"hmmmm...eh?!" tatsuya terbangun , dia baru sadar posisi tidurnya itu memelukku , dan sambil mencium jidatku

Sekarang aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku yang kurang lebih berjarak 7cm , dan wajahnya tatsuya merah merona , sepertinya dia memang 'otomatis' posisi tidurnya bisa seperti itu

*doki*doki*doki*doki*

"ehh...ahahahaha...ohayou tatsuya..." aku senyum kepada tatsuya yang masih memelukku

"ah...eeh...ohayou...(name)..." tatsuya senyum kembali kepadaku walaupun wajahnya sambil merah merona

*DOKI!

Aku...melihat tatsuya senyum sedekat ini?! Ooh tuhan! Ternyata aku memang menyukai teman semasa kecilku himuro tatsuya! Dulu aku tidak pernah berdebar debar seperti ini saat bersama dengannya **(oke author pingsan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yg fail/kekurangan gak di chapter ini? Soalnya ngerjainnya juga pas ngantuk hehehe , review please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Aaah , untungnya hari ini hari minggu , kalau tidak/hari ini sekolah , aku bisa dicurigai menginap dirumah tatsuya dan dikira melakukan hal hal aneh , karena itu , aku meminta tatsuya untuk menemaniku ke sekolah , hari minggu sekolah di buka untuk anak anak yang eskul

"tatsuya temani aku kesekolah , hari minggu sekolah dibuka kan?"

"hm? Boleh , mumpung sekarang hari minggu mau tidak kita jalan jalan?" tatsuya mengajakku jalan jalan , tapi...bajuku kan... ada di rumah , dan kunci nya ketinggalan di sekolah

"tapi tatsuya , bajuku kan..."

"ooh , tenang aja , kan ada beberapa bajumu disini"

Eh? Sejak kapan ada beberapa bajuku ada di rumah tatsuya?

"lho? Kok bisa? Emang sejak kapan?"

"masa lupa sih? *tatsuya facepalm* kamu kan kadang suka menyuci dan menyetrika bajuku , saat kau mengantarkan bajuku kerumah , ada beberapa bajumu yang keselip di tumpukan tumpukan bajuku " ooooh, pantas saja akhir akhir ini bajuku berkurang , ternyata ada di tatsuya toh...

"pantas saja... kalau begitu bajuku kamu simpan dimana tatsuya?"

"hm? Di lemari ku , ambil saja" ujar tatsuya santai

Aku langsung mengarah ke lemari baju tatsuya , saat kubuka lemarinya...

*snif*snif* , bau tatsuya dimana manaaa , bahkan bajuku juga bau nya sama seperti tatsuya , ah! Sadaar! Ganti baju! Ganti baju!

Akhirnya aku memakai tanktop dan kaos simple , dan celana jeans yang panjangnya selutut , yaah cukup feminin lah , baju buat jalan jalan gitu

.

.

.

Aku dan tatsuya pun pergi ke sekolah , begitu udah nyampe gerbang sekolah dan meminta izin ke penjaga sekolah , aku langsung lari meninggalkan tatsuya lalu langsung ngebirit ke kelas , "_semoga kunci nya ada!" _, dan... ternyata kuncinya emang ada di kolong meja , oooh untung sajaaa! , lalu aku kembali dengan wajah yang berseri seri

"ada kuncinya?" tanya tatsuya

*angguk*angguk*

"nah sekarang ayo! Kita kencan!" tatsuya menggandeng tanganku , dan membawaku pergi...eh?! K-K-K-KENCAN?! Bukannya barusan tatsuya bilang nya jalan-jalan ya?! tapi...*mikir* cewek...dan cowok pergi jalan jalan bareng itu...namanya kencan? ...kencan...kencan bersama tatsuya ...ah! jangan dipikrikan! Yang penting hari ini aku bisa bersenang senang bersama tatsuya!

.

.

.

**HIMURO POV or... NORMAL POV? **

Yes... akhirnya aku bisa kencan juga bersamanya...pokoknya kencan hari ini harus sempurna

"(name) kamu mau pergi kemana..." saat himuro balik badan , himuro melihatmu sedang digoda oleh cowok lain

*yandere mode :ON

"hei..hei...bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja pacarmu itu? Lalu pergi karaoke dengan kami?" cowok cowok yang menggodamu merangkul bahumu

"eh...tapi..."

"sudahlah , ikut saja , kami lebih keren dan tampan dari pacarmu kan...?" cowok cowok itu mulai menarik tanganmu , tapi himuro sudah ada di belakangmu dengan tatapan poker face tapi menakutkan itu dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengatakan 'aku pacarnya...ada apa?!'

Cowok cowok yang menggodamu itu langsung ngebirit

"ma...maaf ya!"

"PACARNYA TERLALU GANTENG!"

himuro langsung menggandeng tanganmu , dan membawamu pergi

"(name) kamu mau pergi kemana?"

Kamu mengusap ngusap dagumu "hmm...ke game center!" , begitu kamu mengatakan ingin ke game center , himuro langsung tancap gas

.

.

At game center

Kamu menarik narik baju himuro dan memintanya memainkan crane game

"ne~ne~ , tatsuya! Boneka kelinci itu lucu banget! Ambilkan dong , yayayaya?"

"oke" himuro langsung memainkannya , tapi...gagal...gagal...dan gagal lagi...

"ahaha , sudahlah tatsuya tidak usah dipaksakan , lagian aku gak pengen banget kok" kamu menghibur himuro yang agak pundung itu

"tidak! Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu!" himuro langsung memainkannya lagi , dan...BISA!

"tuh , bisa kan? Nih" himuro memberikan boneka kelinci itu kepadamu

"yatta~! Arigatou tatsuya!" kamu langsung merangkul tangan himuro , dan himuro mulai salting , dan facepalm menutup wajahnya yang merona itu '_kontrolkan dirimu tatsuya...'_ batin himuro

"terus? Kita mau kemana lagi tatsuya?" tanyamu kepada himuro

"hmm... gimana kalau...ke cafe?"

"waah , boleh tuh!"

=at cafe=

"selamat datang " sambut si pelayan cafe itu , himuro masih menggandeng tanganmu , dan akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk

"mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan cafe tersebut

"hmm...aku mau opera cake dan jus jeruk" kamu mulai memesan makanan

"kalau tatsuya?"

"hm... aku chocolate cheese cake dan cappucino ya"

"baik , tolong tunggu sebentar ya..."

.

.

.

Pesanan mu dan himuro sudah datang , kamu mulai melahap cake mu itu , dan himuro tersenyum tipis melihatmu sambil memakan chocolate cheese cake nya

"punya (name) sepertinya enak ya..."

"eh? Tatsuya mau coba? ...nih!" kamu langsung menyuapi himuro dengan sendok yang kamu pakai untuk makan cake

"_i-i-i-indirect kiss?!"_ seketika himuro wajahnya merah merona

"gimana? Enak kan?" kamu senyum kepada himuro

"emm... iya enak..." ujar himuro dengan wajahnya yang masih merona (sedikit)

"_kamu peka gak sih,... barusan itu ciuman gak langsung? "_ batin himuro yang lagi facepalm , kemudian himuro melanjutkan memakan cakenya

"tatsuya...cappucino itu pahit gak sih?" tanyamu kepada himuro sambil memerhatikan cappucino nya

"hm? Nggak juga kok , ada manis manis nya , kamu masih belum bisa makan/minum yang pahit , walaupun hanya sedikit pahit?"

*angguk*

Kemudian himuro menyodorkan cappucino nya , dan menawarkan kepadamu

"coba saja minum"

"eh? Bener nih? Ja... aku coba ya..." kamu mengambil cappucino himuro , dan meminumnya

*gluk* "... pahit~" ekspresimu setelah meminum cappucino itu lucu sekali , himuro mulai gregetan melihat ekspresimu itu , kali ini himuro tidak menutupi wajahnya , tapi mencubit pahanya , agak kesadarannya tidak 'hilang'

"kalau gitu sih , kamu memang tidak bisa minum kopi (name)" himuro terkekeh kecil

"hiiih , pait! Kapok! Kapok! Gak mau minum kopi atau semacamnya lagi"

.

.

Makanan mu dan makanan himuro pun sudah habis

"sekarang... kamu mau kemana (name)?"

"hmmm...bingung...masih banyak tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi hehe"

"kalau begitu kita keluar saja dulu , keliling keliling saja"

.

.

Selama kalian kencan , himuro terus menggandeng tanganmu , yaah istilahnya kayak orang pacaran yang mesra

Kalian ke bioskop , kebun binatang , toko buku , ke kedai jajanan , dll **(pokoknya kencan!)**

Akhirnya kamu mengajak himuro pulang karena sudah lelah dan juga sudah sore

"tatsuya yuk pulang ... capek... lagian juga udah sore"

"ah... baiklah" lalu kalian pun pulang , tapi masih tetap bergandengan tangan , saat di perjalanan , kamu melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam , kamu sangat senang melihat pemandangan itu

"cantiknyaa... ya kan tatsuya?" kamu tersenyum kepada himuro

"..." himuro hanya diam , dia menatapmu dengan serius , dan wajahnya mulai mendekat

"e-eh? Ta-tatsuya?" wajah himuro semakin dekat dengan wajahmu , semakin dekat...semakin dekat dan...

*CUP , himuro mencium pipimu

"t-t-t-tatsuya?!" wajahmu merah sekali , dan juga panas , kamu memegang pipimu yang panas itu

"eh!? Ba-barusan aku..." wajah himuro langsung merah merona , barusan dia menciummu karena... tidak bisa mengontrol diri

"..." silence , awkward moment

Himuro membuka mulutnya "(name)...aku—"

"ahaha , sudah yuk tatsuya , udah mau malam nih , yuk pulang" kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menggandeng tangan himuro

'_aku ingin menembakmu lagi...tapi sudahlah... aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat'_ batin himuro

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

**Kalau chap ini kayaknya kepepet deh...biarlah #plak #authordigaplok**

**Di chapter berikutnya , himuronya...euhm...gimana ya...mulai agresif gitu deeh *spoiler***

**Adegan adegan agresifnya pun sudah direncanakan dengan sempurna! Hohohoho #plakk , pokoknya bakal di update secepatnya! ^^btw , author bikin fic K-on!xkurobas nih , tentang marathon XD *promosi* terus butuh pendapat kalian tentang fic itu heheh, makasih buat yang suka review , dapet 'niat' lanjutin fic ini tuh dari author author yang suka review fic ini **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Himuro yang agresif , fufufu , ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

**READERS POV**

Kemarin tatsuya menciumku... aahhh , gak bisa berhenti memikirkannya! Aku jadi beneran menyukainya dalam hal cinta! Aah , lupakaan! Jalankan harimu seperti biasa!

.

Seperti biasa , aku dan tatsuya ke sekolah bersama lagi , barusan aku salah baca jam lagi...jadi yaah...bed hair nya belum dijinakin , tatsuya mengusap usap kepalaku , dan jadinya rambutku tambah acak acakan lagi

"uwaaa , _hidoi yo_ tatsuya! Jadinya makin acak acakan gini!" aku memukul tangan tatsuya

"ahahaha , gomen gomen , soalnya kamu terlihat manis dengan bedhair mu itu"

#BLUSSH

"_a...aku di bilang manis?! Apakah ini mimpi? *cubit*...sakitt!"_

"p-p-pokoknya tanggung jawaab!" aku kembali memukul tatsuya

"iya iya deh ntar aku rapihin rambutmu lagi..." tatsuya kembali mengusap ngusap kepalaku lagi , tiba tiba ada suara natsumi dari belakang

"ciiie! Yang lagi mesra mesra an ! masih pagi wooy!" ya ampun dia teriak teriak lagi bilangnya #facepalm

Natsumi menepuk punggung tatsuya

"nee... himuro-kun... sini deh..." dan natsumi membisik sesuatu kepada tatsuya , saat natsumi sudah berbisik kepada tatsuya , wajah tatsuya langsung merah merona

"hehehe , good luck himuro-kun!" lalu natsumi langsung berlari meninggalkan kita berdua

* * *

Apa yang di bisikin natsumi ke himuro :

"kemarin aku melihat lho...kalian berdua kencan...terus indirect kiss...terus kamu mencium pipi (name) , kalau (name) sih emang gak peka udah indirect kiss sama kamu , ternyata himuro-kun agresif juga... tipe yang suka 'mencium' duluan ya...himuro-kun kapan nembak (name)? Fufufu , kemarin aku kebetulan melihat kalian~"

"!" himuro kaget , dan wajahnya langsung merah merona

* * *

Aku heran melihat tatsuya yang salah tingkah itu

"tatsuya...memangnya natsumi bilang apa kepadamu?"

"e-eh?! Bukan apa apa kok!"

"_natsumi bilang apaan sih? Tatsuya sampai salting begitu... ah sudahlah lupakan..."_ batinku

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

-jam pelajaran terakhir -

Sensei sakit... jadi nganggur deh gak ngapa ngapain , mukkun asik dengan cemilannya , tatsuya sibuk baca majalah basket , sedangkan natsumi...daritadi dia tersenyum terus melihatku

"natsumi kenapa sih?"

"aah~ gak papa kok ~" ujar natsumi

Saat aku memainkan pensilku , mukkun memberikan ku 1 bungkus potato chip ukuran XL , dan 1 bungkus pocky

"kalau (name)chin nganggur , mending nyemil aja , itu ambil aja , buat (name)chin kok...aku masih punya banyak" dia menyodorkan makanan nya

"ah...arigatou mukkun , tapi potato chips ini terlalu kebanyakan untukku..."

"hmmm... makan aja sama muro-chin dan nacchin , biar cepat abis" mukkun menunjuk tatsuya dan natsumi

Hmmm...benar juga , pasti akan lebih asik kalau dimakan bersama...

Aku menyusul ke bangku natsumi "natsumi , mau potato chips tidak?" , dia menolakku dengan ramah "tidak terima kasih , makan sama himuro-kun aja" plus dengan senyum yang cerah

"eeh? Biar cepet abis , sama kamu juga makannya"

"gak usah repot repot , makan sama himuro-kun aja sana~" senyuman natsumi pun semakin lebar dan cerah...hari ini dia memang aneh... ah sudahlah , aku makan saja bersama tatsuya

"tatsuya~ , bantu aku habiskan potato chips ini dong~"

"...boleh , lagian aku juga pingin nyemil"

1 minutes later

*krauk*krauk*krauk*

"tatsuya , kamu ada latihan basket hari ini?"

"*krauk* hm? Ada , memangnya kenapa?" , yaah tatsuya ada latihan , jadi aku pulang sama siapa dong? Natsumi ada kegiatan klub...mukkun juga anak basket kayak tatsuya... jadi...aku tunggu tatsuya saja?

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu tatsuya!" , tiba tiba tatsuya tersedak (?) dan memukul dadanya , dan wajahnya...merona?

"uhuk..uhuk... me-memangnya tidak apa apa? Kan sampai sore...bisa saja sampai malam"

"biarin , daripada aku pulang sendiri , kalau pulang sama natsumi dia ada kegiatan klub dulu , mending aku tunggu tatsuya saja sampai selesai latihan... *krauk*"

"memangnya kamu mau nunggu dimana?"

Aku mengusap daguku sambil melahap potato chips "hmmm... gampang lah...pokoknya aku nunggu tatsuya sampai selesai latihan saja "

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME (lagi)

Pulang sekolah , aku ada keperluan dulu di kelas , tatsuya dan mukkun langsung pergi ke gym , natsumi langsung ke ruangan klub nya , jadi di kelas aku sedang sendiri

"yosh semuanya sudah masuk ketas! Buku sudah! Tempat pensil sudah! Dan...kunci juga sudah! Yosh! Tinggal nyusul tatsuya!" aku berbicara sendiri di kelas , saat aku mau pergi keluar kelas , ada 3 gadis yang menunggu ku di depan kelas , ah...mereka yang menumpahkan jus kepadaku... chizumi , kanna dan rin

"(name)-san ada waktu sebentar?" tanya si chizumi kepadaku

"eh...ah...iya"

.

.

Mereka mendekatiku yang sedang sendiri di kelas , tiba tiba mereka mendorongku sampai aku menabrak tembok

*BRUUK , aku merintih kesakitan sambil memegang bahuku yang sakit itu "itai..."

"apa hubunganmu dengan himuro-kun?!" tanya si kanna dengan judesnya kepadaku

Aku heran , bukannya mereka sudah tau ya kalau aku ini teman semasa kecil tatsuya , kenapa mereka menyakan hal itu?

"aku teman semasa kecil tatsuya , memangnya kenapa?" aku membalas pertanyaan kanna dengan tatapan dingin

"kau dengar itu chizumi?! Dia memanggil himuro-kun 'tatsuya'!" sewot si kanna tapi chizumi tidak mersponnya malah chizumi menatapku lebih dingin

"aku dengar , himuro-kun selalu merapihkan rambutnya..." rin yang daritadi diam , akhirnya berbicara

"APA?! HIMURO-KUN MERAPIRKAN RAMBUT ORANG INI?!" kanna makin sewot

"hmmm...rambut ya...rambut yang selalu dirapihkan himuro-kun...bagaimana kalau kita potong rambutnya saja?" chizumi mengeluarkan gunti yang ada di kantongnya , dan tersenyum lebar saat mengarahkan gunting itu kepadaku

* * *

Natsumi yang sedang berjalan di koridor melihatmu yang sedang di bully lewat jendela

"itu...chizumi , kanna , dan rin kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Lho? Itu (name)?! Mereka sedang bully (name)?!" natsumi langsung panik dan langsung berlari untuk menolongmu , tiba tiba dia berhenti berlari

'..._kalau aku menghentikan mereka.. sepertinya aku akan di 'usir' oleh mereka...tapi harus bagaimana?! Aku harus menolong (name)! Orang yang bisa menghentikan chizumi cs itu...ah! himuro-kun! Aku harus memberi tahu himuro-kun!" _ natsumi langsung berlari mengarah ke gym , untuk memberitahu himuro kalau kamu sedang dalam bahaya

* * *

*GUITS

Chizumi menjambak rambutku , kanna tertawa puas melihatku yang kesakitan , sedangkan rin

"hei...chizumi...kanna...kita benar benar akan memotong rambutnya? Apa tidak berlebihan?"

"sudahlah rin! Biar tahu rasa dia! Chizumi! Potong saja rambutnya sekarang!" kanna semakin sewot

*CKRIS*CKIRS* chizumi mulai memotong rambutku , aku kaget dia benar benar akan melakukannya , akupun mendorong chizumi sekuat tenaga

"JANGAN POTONG RAMBUTKU!" bentakku kepada mereka , rambutku yang sering di rapihkan oleh tatsuya dipotong oleh mereka? Aku tidak terima! , kanna langsung memegang tanganku agar aku tidak bisa mendorong chizumi lagi

"chizumi! Ayo lanjut potong rambutnya!" lalu chizumi mulai mendekatiku lagi , dan dia memotong rambutku lagi

*CKRIS*CKRIS*

"hei...kanna! chizumi! Ini sudah kelewatan tahu! Sudah hentikan!" rin yang panik melihatku membentak mereka

"hei rin! Kau ini ada di pihak siapa?!" bentak chizumi kepada rin , rin langsung diam seribu kata

Chizumi terus memotong rambutku '_kumohon...jangan rambutku...'_ aku sudah ingin menangis saat chizumi terus memotong rambutku , kemudian aku mendengar suara langkahan orang yang sedang berlari

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP , suara langkahan itu semakin dekat...

#BRAKKK , itu tatsuya... dia melihatku yang sedang menangis saat rambutku dipotong , chizumi cs tersontak kaget melihat tatsuya datang secara tiba tiba

"...apa yang kalian lakukan kepada (name)?" tatsuya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin , bukan...dia nge'glare' kepada mereka

"e-eh...ki-kita gak ngapa ngapai kok himuro-kun" kanna dan chizumi ketakutan melihat tatsuya

" 'gak ngapa ngapain' katamu? Lalu itu rambut siapa yang ada di lantai? Dan kenapa kau memegang gunting?" tatsuya perlahan mendekati chizumi dan kanna

"e...eh... i-itu..."

"kalian memotong rambutnya kan?! Sekarang...kalian...PERGI DARI SINI!" tatsuya membentak mereka , chizumi cs langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil menangis ketakutan

Tatsuya mendekatiku , wajahnya terlihat sedih , ah... sekarang aku malah ingin menangis lagi...

"(name) kamu tidak apa apa kan?" tanya nya lirih , aku semakin ingin menangis saat melihat wajahnya , tapi aku tidak boleh menangis lagi... tahan...

"aku tidak apa apa kok , tatsuya" aku tersenyum kepadanya

Kemudian tatsuya semakin mendekatiku dan memelukku dan mengelus kepala

"maafkan aku... kamu pasti ketakutan kan?" lalu tatsuya menundukkan kepalanya di bahuku ...entah kenapa bahuku basah...dia menangis?

"tatsuya... kamu kenapa?" aku memeluk tatsuya kembali

"biarkan aku seperti ini..." sepertinya dia sangat berasa sangat bersalah , akhirnya aku membiarkannya untuk memelukku kemudian... dia mengusap ngusapkan kepalanya di bahuku , dia terus mencium bau rambutku ,

"eeh...ta-tatsuya?" hembusan nafas nya menganai leherku , aku tersontak kaget , dan kepalaku langsung mendongkak ke atas , sekarang bibirnya menempel di leherku... jangan jangan...

*CUP , tatsuya mencium leherku , ciuman dari tatsuya itu seperti sengatan listrik kecil , akupun sedikit medesah

"hng...tatsuya hentikan..." dia sama sekali tidak mendengarku , lalu dia terus mencium bau rambutku , kemudian dia mencium leherku lagi , dan sekarang dia menggigigt leherku

"hng..! ta-tatsuya... sakit..." aku merintih kesakitan saat dia mengigit leherku

Akhirnya tatsuya berhenti melakukannya dia melepas pelukannya , dan wajahnya pun merah merona

"maaf...barusan...aku..." ah dia mau meminta maaf lagi , aku tidak mau membuat tatsuya merasa bersalah terus

"ah...tidak apa apa kok! Yuk pulang tatsuya!" aku berdiri dan menarik tangan tatsuya

.

.

Depan pintu apartemen

Tatsuya terus mengkhawatirkanku

"(name)...rambutmu bagaimana? Pendek sebelah..." tatsuya memegang rambutku yang habis di potong itu

"aah...ini? Cuma pendek dikit kok , aku bisa potong sendiri sebagian biar rapih! Sudah ya tatsuya aku ke apartemen dulu" saat aku pergi mau meninggalkan tatsuya

#GREP , tatsuya memegang pergelangan tanganku , dari ekspresinya ... tatsuya tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya

"eh..? tatsuya?kenapa?"

"eh?! Aahh... gak apa apa kok" tatsuya langsung melepas genggaman nya itu

.

.

.

Aku terus memikirkan hal yang di lakukan tatsuya barusan, dia mencium leherku dua kali...kemudian menggigitnya

"ah! Jangan jangan..." aku langsung berlari ke kamar , dan mengaca melihat leherku , dan di leherku ada dua bintik merah dan bekas gigitan tatsuya , ini kan...

#BLUUUSH

"i-i-i-i-ini ...KISS MARK KAN?!" dan aku berteriak histeris di kamarku

.

.

.

* * *

**HIMURO POV**

Himuro terus memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya kepadamu

"...aku memberinya kiss mark..." wajah himuro merah padam , dan menutup wajahnya yang merah padam itu

"apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol diri..." , lalu himuro mendengar teriakkanmu dengan jelas

"KISS MARK KAN?!"

Himuro hanya bisa facepalm malu kalau kamu sudah sadar ada kiss mark di lehermu itu

"ah...sekarang dia sudah tau... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Himuro berpikir apa dia akan menyatakan perasaanya lagi kepadamu

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

**Oke author mimisan bikin adegan ini ... dan senyum senyum kagak jelas... masih mikir chapter berikutnya bakal gimana , ada saran? REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**btw , yang baca fanfic saya yang kurobas x k-on! chp 2 itu masih dalam proses ^^ , tapi ngerjainnya dikit dikit #plak , pokoknya yang punya saran buat chapter selanjutnya (fic ini) tolong review ya! **


	6. Confess! part 1

**Akhirnyaa! Akhirnyaaa! Dapet hidayah juga buat fic ini! Hohoho , ada hasilnya juga sering baca manga shoujo...fuh~**

**Buat para reviewers makasih yaa~ udah suka nge review~**

**Aah makasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca cerita ini , nge fav dan nge follow , pokoknya makasih banget! #bow**

**.**

**Warning! : OOC , TYPO **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**. **

**SELAMAT DATANG READERS~ DAN JUGA SILENT READERS~ **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**READERS POV**

Semalam aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur , bisa sih tidur...tapi malah mimpi tatsuya melakukan hal 'aneh' kepadaku... sekarang ada lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku , gak begitu keliatan sih... bekas kiss mark tatsuya juga tidak begitu keliatan...tapi masalanya sekarang aku ini ...

"KESIANGAN!" teriakku histeris di apartemen Sekarang sudah jam 7.30! kali ini aku benar benar kesiangan! Apa tatsuya masih menungguku?! HP ku dimanaa?! Ah! Ini dia!

*pip* tidak ada sms atau telpon dari tatsuya , apa dia kesiangan juga?! Atau jangan jangan dia meninggalkanku?! Hidoi!

*brak*bruk*drap*drap*drap*gubraak* (yaah gimana kalian kesiangan ke sekolah aja)

Rambut acak acakan? Nyisir nanti aja!

Bento? Beli saja di kantin!

Yang penting aku harus cepat cepat ke sekolah!

*klek*braak* "ittekimasu!" , saat aku melewati apartemen tatsuya aku melihat pegangan pintu apartemen tatsuya itu bergerak , dan pintu itu terbuka , dan itu ada tatsuya! Tenyata dia kesiangan juga , rambut dan seragamnya acak acakan dan di bawah matanya ada lingkaran hitam

"tatsuya kesiangan?"

"eh... begitulah , semalam aku tidak bisa tidur" ooh , ternyata tidak bisaa tidur juga...

"ah! Sekarang bukan saat nya untuk ngobrol! Kita harus cepat cepat ke sekolah tatsuya!"

=SKIP TIME=

Tuh kan kesiangan lagi pada belajar , pelajaran pertama itu olahraga yang harusnya murid murid ke gym , tapi kenapa araki-sensei mengajar dikelas? Aku dan tatsuya sedang jongkok di depan pintu masuk belakang kelas , dan kita juga sedang berbisik

"tatsuya! Gimana nih? Araki-sensei ngajar di kelas lagi , kenapa tidak ke gym?"

"aku juga tidak tahu (name) , buka pintunya pelan pelan kita masuk secara diam diam"

"eeh? Kalau ketahuan gimana? Aku tidak mau dipukul sama araki-sensei"

"usahakan biar tidak ketahuan, biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya"

*greeek* aku mengikuti tatsuya dari belakang , sambil jalan jongkok ... lalu mukkun mengetahui kedatangan kita berdua , dengan polosnya mukkun berbicara dan menarik perhatian satu kelas

"are~ muro-chin , (name)-chin kenapa kalian jalan jongkok seperti itu"

"mukkun/atsushi! Pssst!" tapi sudah telat , aku dan tatsuya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dan entah sejak kapan araki-sensei sudah ada di depan kita berdua

"hmm...himuro , (name) pagi pagi sudah melatih kaki kalian? Bagaimana kalau sensei melatih tangan kalian sekarang?" araki-sensei mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar tapi senyuman itu terlihat menakutkan

"ehehehehe" aku dan tatsuya hanya tertawa garing

* * *

**HIMURO POV **

Akhirnya kita berdua pun di hukum oleh masako-sensei , tidak dipukul sih... tapi hukumannya kita berdua di suruh berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegang ember yang berisi air

Aku masih awkward berbicara dengannya , gara gara kejadian kemarin sih , tapi diam diam aku memerhatikannya sedikit , ckckck...penampilannya benar benar ... acak acakan , rambut dan seragamnya masih acak acakan , pffft...apaan tuh? Kaoskakinya beda sebelah , yang satu pakai yang warna hitam yang satu lagi pakai yang warna putih , anak ini benar benar ceroboh deh tapi karena itulah aku menyukainya , saat aku kembali memerhatikannya lagi , dia sudah menatapku dengan serius

"ne...tatsuya...rambutmu acak acakan tuh..."

"kau sendiri bagaimana? Lihat tuh kaoskakimu"

"he? UWAAA! Aku salah pakai kaos kaki!" ya ampun anak ini baru sadar...

Dia terlihat panik saat sadar salah memakai kaos kaki , yare yare...

.

Sudah hampir 20 menit kita dihukum , masako-sensei masih belum membiarkan kami masuk ke kelas... apalagi daritadi aku sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya , apa aku 'mengatakannya' sekarang ya? coba dulu deh , semoga saja peka

"hei (name)"

"apa tatsuya?"

"soal yang kemarin itu..."

"yang kemarin?" jangan bilang kalau dia sudah lupa...

"itu...setelah kau dibully , apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" ayo peka...peka...

"aah itu? Aku tidak apa apa kok , eh? Yang di lakukan tatsuya?hmm..." sekarang dia sedang memikirkannya , dan tiba tiba ekspresinya berubah dan wajahnya sekarang merah , bagus! Dia peka!

"eh...i-i-itu..." sekarang aku menatapnya dengan serius

"(name) dengarkan aku baik baik..."

"eh?! Y-ya?"

"sebenarnya aku melakukan itu karena tidak dapat mengontrol diriku...dan juga karena..."

*bluuush* aaah! Kenapa aku jadi malu begini?! Ayo tatsuya! Katakan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya!

"karena apa tatsuya?" aagh! Sekarang dia memandangku dengan serius! Dengan rona merah dipipinya , MANISNYAA!

"itu karena aku...su-su-su..." AYO KATAKAN TATSUYAA!

"su?" sekarang dia semakin serius menatapku

"karena aku su-" saat aku mau mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya tiba tiba masako-sensei membuka pintu kelas

*GREEK*

"hei kalian berdua , ayo masuk" perintahnya ,

"e-eh? Baik sensei..." kenapa masako-sensei menyuruh kita masuk sekarang?! Kenapa saat aku mau menyatakan perasaan kepadanya?!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Kamu terus memikirkan kata kata himuro yang terpotong barusan

"_barusan tatsuya mau bilang apa ya…. Su? Su….su….suka….kalau tatsuya bilang suka kepadaku…TATSUYA SUKA KEPADAKU?!" _

*BRAAAKK* kamu menggebrak meja , teman teman sekelasmu kaget dengan tindakanmu itu , bahkan murasakibara yang lagi santai makan maiubo tercintanya langsung tersedak

"adduh~ (name)-chin… jangan ngagetin gitu dong….."

"ahahahaha , gomen mukkun"

"untung saja sekarang jam pelajaran bebas ~ kalau ada guru pasti (name)chin sudah dihukum"

Kamu kembali duduk lagi , dan senyum senyum tidak jelas , dan murasakibara terus memperhatikanmu

*stareee-*

"a-ada apa mukkun?"

"ah~ nggak , (name)chin potong rambut ya?" saat murasakibara mengatakan hal itu , kamu langsung teringat kejadian kemarin , wajahmu mulai pucat dan tanganmu sedikit bergetar

"e-eh? Iya… rasanya pengen potong rambut , jadi kemarin aku potong rambut , ahahahaha" kamu berusaha menutupi perasaan 'trauma' mu itu , tiba tiba murasakibara mendekatkan tangannya yang besar itu , dan mengarah ke rambutmu , kemudian agak memainkan rambutmu

"hmmm~ heee~ gitu ya~"

Kamu kebingungan melihat kelakuan murasakibara itu

"kenapa mukkun?"

"ah , nggak kok rambut (name)chin memang halus sekali ya~ pantas saja muro-chin suka senyum senyum kalau nyisir rambut (name)chin"

Kau hanya membelalak , memasang ekspresi 'hah?'

"lho? (name)chin gak tau ya? Setiap muro-chin nyisirin rambut (name)chin kan , dia suka senyum senyum tuh , kayak yang suka sama (name)chin" dengan polosnya murasakibara mengatakan hal seperti itu , sekarang wajahmu sudah sangat merah dan panas

"ma-ma-ma-masa sih?" katamu terbata bata , dan kau sekarang merasa kalau himuro itu memang menyukaimu

"iyaaa~ muro-chin selalu seperti itu lho~"

Lalu kalian membicarakan hal lain , dan tertawa kecil , dan murasakibara terus memainkan rambutmu , dan kamu sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau rambutmu sedang dimain-mainkan

Sementara itu , himuro melihat murasakibara yang sedang memainkan rambutmu itu , langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam dan aura hitam itu juga mengeluarkan kata kata **'atsushi…..jangan main mainin rambutnya…..'** , bisa dibilang himuro itu cemburu ,murasakibara langsung merasa tidak enak dilihat seperti itu oleh himuro langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rambutmu

"udah ah megang rambutnya (name)chin…. Nanti muro-chin marah lagi~ mana kerasa banget lagi si muro-chin lagi ngeluarin aura hitam yang penuh dengan kecemburuan….." murasakibara mengatakannya dengan nada yang santai , tapi wajahnya sudah sangat pucat karena ketakutan di tatap seperti 'itu' oleh himuro

"_eh? C-c-cemburu?"_ kau langsung melihat ke himuro , saat kau melihatnya , kalian sempat beradu pandang , awalnya himuro memandangmu dengan serius , kemudian dia mulai tersenyum tipis , dan perlahan wajahnya semakin merah….semakin merah…..dan semakin merah , sampai dia menutup wajahnya yang merah itu dan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya

Dan kau juga sama dengan himuro , wajahmu tiba tiba jadi merah dan panas , dank au juga menutup wajahmu

"_aaah! Aku jadi semakin malu melihat wajahnya!"_ batinmu dalam hati

Tiba tiba natsumi menepuk bahumu , dan kau refleks melihat natsumi yang menepuk bahumu dari belakang

"(name) ayo ikut aku! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" lalu natsumi langsung menarikmu keluar kelas

* * *

"kamu tidak apa apa (name)? Kemarin kamu diapakan saja dengan 3 gadis itu?" natsumi menanyakan kejadian kemarin yang kau alami . dan natsumi sangat cemas dengamu , dia takut kalau 3 gadis (chizumi , kanna , dan rin) itu akan menindasmu lagi

"aah… aku tidak apa apa kok , kemarin mereka hanya memotong rambutku… ahaha"

"MEMOTONG RAMBUTMU?! Itu sih sudah keterlaluan! Sudah kelewatan! " natsumi langsung emosi , dan mulai teriak teriak di koridor

"pssst! Natsumi! Jangan keras keras! Aku tidak ingin yang lain mendengarnya! " kamu langsung menutup mulut natsumi , sekarang kalian berbicara sambil bisik bisik

"tapi jujur saya natsumi….aku trauma dengan kejadian kemarin itu…"

Natsumi mengepalkan tangannya "benar benar… mereka tidak bisa dimaafkan! Akan kubalas mereka hari ini!" natsumi langsung lari meninggalkanmu , dan pergi entah kemana

* * *

*KRIINGG* bel istirahat

Kamu mengahampiri himuro dengan senyuman dan juga dengan wajah yang pucat , dan himuro kebingungan melihatmu

"kamu kenapa (name)? "

"gomen tatsuya….aku….AKU LUPA BIKIN BENTO!"

"ah tidak apa apa kok , lagipula barusan kesiangan kan? Kau juga tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk membuatkan ku bento setiap hari"

"gomen ! gomen! Gomen!" ka uterus meminta maaf kepadanya , himuro mengehela nafas , dan kemudian dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepalamu , dan mengelus nya

"tidak apa apa kok , kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja sekarang" kamu mendongkakkan kepalamu untuk melihat wajah himuro , dan kau melihat himuro sedang tersenyum kepadamu

*DOKI*DOKI*DOKI*DOKI*DOKI*

Wajahmu langsung merona , dan dadamu sudah berisik sekali

"_kenapa …. Hanya melihat senyuman tatsuya…dadaku sudah berisik sekali?" _

Kemudian muncul natsumi dan murasakibara "kalau kalian ke kantin kami juga ikut!"

Akhirnya kalian ke kantin bersama-sama , murasakibara sih tidak usah ditanya lagi buat apa ke kantin , kalau natsumi memang setiap harinya ke kantin , kamu melihat natsumi membawa 3 benda bentuknya oval , warnanya orange kecoklatan

"ne , natsumi , apa itu?" tanyamu kepada natsumi

"aah…. Ini? Ini telur busuk!" natsumi langsung menunjukkan telur itu , dan mendekatkannya ke wajahmu

"uuuh! BAUUU! Buat apaan sih?!" kamu langsung jaga jarak dari natsumi

"hidoi~ padahal ini demi kamu juga tahu! Lihat aja nanti!" Himuro tertawa kecil melihatmu dan natsumi

"ne , murasakibara-kun sini sini!"

"hee~ apa?" natsumi langsung berbisik sesuatu ke murasakibara , dan memberikan 1 telur busuk itu kepadanya

"gimana? DEAL?"

"oke! Deal~"

* * *

Kalian sudah tiba di kantin , tidak begitu ramai sih , tapi kamu melihat 3 orang kemarin (chizumi , kanna , dan rin) yang menindasmu , kamu takut melihat mereka , tanganmu bergetar , himuro yang melihatmu yang ketakutan itu langsung menggandeng tanganmu

"tenang…. Aku disini bersamamu…." Katanya , kamu mulai sedikit tenang saat himuro menggandeng tanganmu , tenang sih… tapi jadi deg deg gan juga

Tiba tiba natsumi dan murasakibara menyusul mereka bertiga , natsumi mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala chizumi dan kanna , sedangkan murasakibara mengangkat satu tangannya di atas kepala rin , dan….

*CPLOK!* **(suara telur dipecahin tuh kayak gimana ya?)**

"KYAAAA!" natsumi dan murasakibara memecahkan telur busuk itu di kepala mereka , kanna dan chizumi yang teriak heboh sedangkan rin Cuma speechless

"rambutku… rambutku yang indah!" teriak kanna di kantin , sehingga orang orang di kantin yang mendengar nya ingin tertawa

"makanya , jadi orang tuh jangan sok! Dan juga jangan kecentilan deket deket himuro-kun , toh , himuro-kun tetep milih (name) percuma saja kalian kecentilan di depan himuro-kun!" bentak natsumi kepada kanna dan chizumi

"gomen~ itu aku di suruh nacchin~" kata murasakibara kepada rin

"…." Rin tetap speechless

"masih mending aku hanya memecahkan telur busuk di kepala kalian! Daripada kuputong rambut kalian sampai botak!" suara natsumi semakin keras , padahal dalam hatinya "_buset…bau amat nih telur , tapi biar deh ini juga demi (name) "_

"kamu…" chizumi menatap tajam natsumi

"aku? APA?! HAH?!" tapi natsumi tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu

"kamu…..AWAS KAMU YA!" teriak chizumi di kantin , lalu chizumi cs di tertawakan anak anak yang melihat kejadian itu ,

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! RASAIN TUH!" karena malu chizumi langsung membawa lari kanna dan rin entah kemana

Kamu dan himuro speechless melihat kejadian itu , dan tentu saja kedua tangan natsumi jadi bau

"haah~ puas banget bisa bikin malu mereka!" , kemudian kamu memberikan sapu tanganmu

"nih saputangan" kamu menyodorkan saputanganmu kepada natsumi , sambil menutup hidungmu

"eeh? Makasih (name) nanti aku cuci deh!"

"nggak , buat kamu aja deh…."

"muro-chin~ tanganku bauu~ pinjam saputangan dong~"

Himuro langsung meminjamkan saputangannya , bukan… tapi memberinya kepada murasakibara

"nih , buat atsushi aja" dan himuro memberikannya sambil menutup hidungnya

"eh~ arigatou muro-chin~"

"murasakibara-kun , ayo kita cuci tangan!"

"ayo~ tapi jangan lupa janji nacchin ya~"

"tenang saja! (name) aku nitip yaa!" lalu natsumi dan murasakibara langsung lari meninggalkanmu dan himuro

sekarang kau hanya berdua dengan himuro , kau merasa tegang bersamanya , kata kata "_ muro-chin kayak yang suka sama (name)chin" _terus tersebut di kepalamu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** segini dulu dah , wkwkwk XD , bakal di update secepatnya kok~ , menurut para readers gimana nih chapter yang ini? yang pasti himuronya OOC lah ...**

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


	7. Confess! part 2

**CHAPTER 7! Mumpung kebanjiran ide buat fic ini , langsung di ketik deh , daripada idenya ilang lagi =_= , sumpah ngeliat ada tambahan review , favs , sama follow fic ini 1 aja! Seneng nya udah gak ketolong XD , btw misa kan masih newbie nih , jadi bikin fic tuh yaah gimana ya , mungkin ada beberapa kata yang kaku , terus ngedeskripsiin nya gimanaa gitu , jadi maaf ya buat yang gak ngerti namanya juga masih newbie ^^**

**.**

**Warning! : OOC (mungkin) , TYPO (mungkin) , GAJE **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS! AND SILENT READERS! **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ! **

**ENJOY! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kamu di tinggal berdua dengan himuro karena murasakibara dan natsumi pergi untuk menyuci tangan mereka yang bau itu , karena terus mengingat kejadian kemarin dan di kepalamu terus muncul kata kata "_kayaknya muro-chin suka kamu~" _ , sekarang kamu awkward awkward gimanaa gitu kalau berdua dengan himuro

"sa... gimana kita jajan dulu tatsuya?"

"eh , baiklah"

Saat kamu dan himuro mengantri untuk membeli makanan , kamu bertemu dengan rekan tim basket nya himuro

Yaitu fukui , ookamura dan wei liu (wei ryu)

"hoo! (name)-chan! Himuro!" fukui menyapa mu

"ah...konnichiwa fukui-senpai ,ookamura-senpai dan ryu-senpai" jawabmu sambil tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga

"tumben kalian berdua ke kantin..." (ryu)

"aah... itu... aku barusan aku kesiangan... jadi aku tidak sempat membuat bento untukku dan tatsuya" ujarmu menjawab pertanyaan wei liu , fukui dan wei liu hanya mengangguk dan ookamura tiba tiba menangis tidak jelas

"himuro! Kau ini benar benar beruntung! Udah lahir dengan wajah tampan! Populer dikalangan wanita! Punya teman semasa kecil yang manis dan selalu membuatkanmu makanan! Huhuhu~"

"sudahlah gorilla , terimalah kenyataan kalau cewek cewek itu takut padamu..." ujar fukui sambil menepuk punggung ookamura

"jangan panggil aku gorilla!" teriaknya (ookamura) kepada fukui

"tapi kau memang mirip gorilla..." wei liu keikutan nge-bully ookamura , kau dan himuro hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka

"oh iya (name)-chan.. ngomong ngomong mau tidak menerima tawaran kita waktu itu?" tiba tiba fukui menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu

"eh? Tawaran apa?" dan kau lupa tentang 'tawaran' mereka itu , fukui , ookamura dan wei liu menghela nafas

"masa lupa sih? Yang waktu itu kita tawarin jadi manajer itu lho..." ookamura mencoba mengigatkan mu

"saat kalian masih baru masuk sekolah ini..." wei liu juga mengingatkanmu

"manajer? Hmmm..."

* * *

**=FLASHBACK=**

Saat kamu dan himuro masih baru masuk SMA , Banyak klub yang mempromosikan diri kepada kalian , kamu dan himuro terbawa arus manusia kesana kemari

"hei! Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut klub karuta?!"

"hei! Kamu yang tampan! **(Oke lupakan)** Ayo ikut klub baseball!"

"Klub sepak bola!"

"ayo ikut!"

Dan kamu sempat di ributkan oleh klub sepak bola dan klub voli wanita

"hei! Dia ini akan ikut klub Voli wanita! Jangan main rebut dong!"

"enak saja! Dia ini mau menjadi manajer klub sepak bola!" kedua klub itu terus menarik narik tanganmu , kamu hanya pasrah di tarik tarik seperti itu , padahal kamu tidak ingin ikut bergabung dengan kedua klub itu , di saat kamu di tarik tarik , himuro langsung melepaskan tarikan mereka

"maaf , dia tidak akan ikut klub manapun..." lalu himuro mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya , dan membuat hati para wanita dan pria (?) luluh , kemudian himuro menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke tempat pendaftaran klub basket , saat itu lah kamu bertemu dengan fukui , ookamura dan wei liu . mereka sedang duduk di tempat pendaftaran sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan bergabung

"aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket"

"eh? Oh! Silahkan isi formulir ini!" fukui langsung memberi himuro formulir klub baset

Saat himuro mengisi formulir klub basket , kau mengajak himuro berbicara

"hee... tatsuya ikut klub basket ya?"

"tentu saja... kalau (name) sendiri mau ikut klub apa?"

"e-eh?! I-itu... aku tidak tahu... aku tidak begitu bagus dalam masalah olahraga , dan aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang _indoor _club...hehehe"

Tanpa kamu sadari , kamu terus di perhatikan oleh fukui , ookamura dan wei liu

*STAREEE~~~*

"ini , sudah selesai kuisi formulirnya" himuro memberi formulirnya kepada fukui , tapi ookamura langsung mengambilnya

"hmm... himuro tatsuya ya? dulu sempat tinggal di amerika?" tanya ookamura kepada himuro

"iya , begitulah..." ujar himuro

"lalu siapa cewek manis ini? Pacarmu?" tanya fukui blak blak kan , himuro tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan fukui itu

"e-e-eh! Bukaan! Aku hanya teman semasa kecilnya tatsuya!"

***STABB* *FRIEND ZONED* **himuro langsung pundung

"kau mau tidak jadi manajer klub basket? Kita sedang membutuhkan manajer..." tanya wei liu padamu

"eh? Manajer? Hmm... gimana ya...bingung..."

"bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"eeh... dipikir pikir dulu deh..."

=**END OF FLASHBACK=**

Kamu langsung mengigatnya "ah! Yang itu?"

"nah gimana?" kompak fukui dan ookamura

"eetoo... gimana yaa? Menurutmu gimana tatsuya?" kamu langsung menoleh ke himuro

"menurutku mending kamu jadi manajer klub basket saja (name)... daripada nganggur gak ikut eskul" ujarnya

"kalau begitu aku mau deh! Jadi manajer klub basket! Biar sekalian pulang bareng tatsuya tiap hari " tanpa sadar kau mengatakan itu , himuro langsung salting dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan nya , fukui dam wei liu langsung berdehem dan ookamura langsung pundung di pojokan (?)

"ehem , ehem , kenapa kalian gak pacaran aja sih?" tanya fukui blak blak kan

"E-EH?! I-ITU..." wajahmu langsung merah padam

"sepertinya mereka memang sudah saling suka , tapi malu untuk menyatakannya" ujar wei liu blak blak kan dengan wajah polos nya

Kamu dan himuro hanya diam seribu kata

* * *

=SKIP=

Setelah membeli makanan , kamu dan natsumi makan berdua di atap sekolah , sedangkan himuro dan murasakibara ada di kelas

"ne... natsumi..."

"hm? Apa? *Sluuurpp*" ujar natsumi sambil menyeruput jus jeruk nya

"sepertinya aku menyukai tatsuya..."

*BUUUH!* natsumi langsung menyembur susu yang ada di mulutnya itu "k-k-kamu suka himuro-kun?! Dalam hal apa?!" '_jangan bilang kalau kamu suka dengannya sebagai teman masa kecil!'_

"entahlah... aku terasa nyaman jika dia ada di sisiku , dan akhir akhir ini aku kadang berdebar debar kalau bersamanya..." lalu natsumi langsung menjitak kepalamu

"BAKA! Itu namanya CINTA! Artinya kamu mencintai himuro-kun!"

"Cinta?"

"yap! Kau tidak mengerti? Kau jatuh cinta kepada himuro-kun!"

"..." wajahmu langsung memerah , dan ada asap mengepul jeluar dari kepalamu

"hoo! Itu buktinya! Coba aku tanya , akhir akhir ini kamu selalu berdebar debar kalau bersama nya kan?"

'! , _giku!' _wajahmu menambah merah lagi , natsumi tersenyum puas

"kamu pernah ngebayangin tidak? Bergandengan tangan dengannya... atau bahkan berciuman!"

'!' wajahmu semakin memerah , dan setelah mendengar 'ciuman' kamu refleks memegang bibirmu

"fufufu... kalau kamu seperti itu , berarti kamu memang jatuh cinta kepada himuro-kun!" natsumi langsung menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepadamu dan mendekatimu dan mencubit hidungmu

"aiiih! (name) ini! Manisnyaa! Tembak dong si himuro-kun!"

"hahiit! Hatsumi! Hehasiin! (sakit! Natsumi! Lepasin!)" natsumi langsung melepas cubitannya itu , dan pandangannya beralih ke lehermu

"lho? (name) di lehermu itu ada apa? Itu...kiss mark?!"

Kamu langsung memegang lehermu "eh... natsumi... i-ini..." katamu terbata bata , natsumi semakin penasaran "(name)! Itu mark dari siapa?! Dan sejak kapan?!" natsumi menguncangkan tubuhmu

"te-tenang dulu natsumi!"

"jelaskaaan!"

**Tolong tunggu sebentar...**

"apaaa?! Kiss mark itu dari himuro-kun?!" teriak natsumi di atap sekolah , kamu langsung menutup mulut natsumi , takut ada yang mendengarnya

"natsumii! Jangan keras keras!"

"ya udah! Itu artinya himuro-kun suka sama kamu tau! udah nyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya!"

"e-eeh? Tapi... aku... maluuu!"

* * *

Sementara itu himuro dan murasakibara

Mereka berdua sedang memakan makananan nya masing masing di kelas , murasakibara yang sedang melahap potato chips nya itu menanyakan sesuatu kepada himuro

"*krauk*krauk* ne~ muro-chin..."

"apa , atsushi?" jawabnya sambil memakan roti yakisoba nya

"muro-chin itu suka sama (name)-chin kan?" dengan polosnya murasakibara menanyakan hal itu , tentu saja himuro langsung tersedak tidak menyangka kalau murasakibara menanyakan hal seperti itu , tapi himuro menjawabnya dengan jujur

"iya , aku menyukainya..."

"hee... kalau gitu muro-chin harus cepat cepat nembak (name)-chin lho~ "

"sudah beberapa kali aku menembaknya tapi dianya gak peka atsushi..."

"tapi menurutku kalau muro-chin sekarang nembak (name)chin lagi , pasti dia nya peka deh~ yakiin~"

"yaah... akan kucoba lagi deh..."

"semoga di terima ya~"

Himuro tidak menyangka kalau murasakibara akan mendukung hubungan cinta nya denganmu

"terima kasih atsushi..."

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

**GAJE YA? biarin deh! Tetep lanjuttt XDD , btw makasih lagi buat kalian yang suka yang review , yang suka baca fic ini , pokoknya makasih bangeet! **

**REVIEW? X3**


	8. Confess! part 3

**CHAPTER 8 , CONFESS! Kayaknya adegan confessnya kurang... apa ya namanya , kurang greget deh kayaknya , mungkin juga GAJE , bodo ah #plakk yang penting misa udah ngetik sampe sini , wkwkwk makasih buat reviewnya psychorea dan usemyimagination **

**Psychorea : **_**tamat? Hmm... gimana ya? baca aja dulu ini chapter XD wkwkwk**_

**Usemyimagination : **_**ntar juga si 'aku' peka kook , tapi emang kasian himuro wkwkwk suka sama cewek yang gak peka #plakkk**_

**Anononon : gak papa kook XD , asal banyak yang baca aja misa udah seneng XD , kalau gitu cepet bikin akun ya~ **

**.**

**WARNING : GAJE , TYPO , OOC (mungkin)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS! **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*KRIIIING*- BEL PULANG

Kamu sedang membereskan buku bukumu , setelah selesai beres beres , kamu di dorong natsumi dari belakang , sehingga kamu menabrak himuro

*BLUUSH*

"n-n-natsumi!" teriakmu kepada natsumi

"himuro-kun~ gak latihan basket kan? Pulang bareng (name) yaa~"

"muro-chin... ganbatte~" murasakibara mendorong mu dan himuro untuk keluar dari kelas , wajahmu merah merona saat berduaan dengannya seperti ini , gara gara pembicaraanmu dengan natsumi di atap barusan sih

'_natsumii~ aku kan masih belum siap menyatakan perasaanku!' _

=**FLASHBACK=**

"jadi... untuk menyatakan perasaan , aku harus bilang apa dong ke tatsuya?" tanyamu kepada natsumi , natsumi facepalm dan juga menghela nafas

"kamu tinggal katakan saja bagaimana perasaan mu kepadanya... misalnya 'aku suka dengan tatsuya' atau semacamnya" ujar natsumi

"se-seperti itu ya?"

"yap seperti itu! Kalau bisa katakan juga kenapa kamu bisa menyukainya!"

=**END OF FLASHBACK=**

* * *

**[07.00PM]**

Sekarang kamu jalan berdua dengan himuro , biasanya kalian selalu mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan , tapi kali ini kalian benar benar sama sekali tidak mengobrol , karena kalian sibuk dengan isi hati masing masing , himuro terus memikirkan _'aku harus menembaknya lagi...tapi timing nya harus pas!'_ , sedangkan kamu berpikir _'aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku , tapi aku belum siap!'_

Karena itulah kalian sama sekali tidak mengobrol saat perjalanan pulang , karena kamu lelah berjalan , kamu mengajak himuro untuk duduk di taman , tapi tetap saja kalian tidak berbicara

"..."

"..."

Suasana diantara kalian benar benar hening , tapi suasana itu hilang saat kamu mengeluarkan batu bening berwarna biru dengan garisan garisan berwarna emas dan kamu menggemgam batu itu dan membuat permohonan '_semoga aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku kepada tatsuya!' _, karena himuro penasaran dengan batu itu , dia mulai bertanya

"(name) itu batu apa?" , begitu kamu mendengar suaranya kamu sempat tersontak kaget

"eh? Ah... ini? katanya ini batu yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan , aku mendapatkannya dari natsumi" ujarmu

"permohonan? Memangnya apa permohonanmu?"

*BLUUSHING*

Kamu langsung menutup wajahmu yang merona dengan tas mu batu yang kamu pegang pun jatuh , dan kamu agak menjaga jarak dengan himuro karena saking malunya

"a-aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada tatsuya!"

"e-eh... tidak apa apa kok , lagipula aku juga tidak perlu untuk mengetahuinya"

Kemudian wajahmu semakin memerah , himuro berdiri dan mengambil batu itu dan mengamatinya

"hee... batu yang indah..." kamu langsung berdiri dan berusaha merebut batu itu dari himuro

"_dame!" _ kamu loncat ke himuro dan kamu menabraknya , dan kalian pun terjatuh

"ittaai~" kamu menimpa sesuatu... bukan 'sesuatu' lagi... tapi kamu menimpa himuro! Sekarang kamu dalam posisi sedang menindih himuro , wajah kalian berjarak hanya beberapa senti , wajahmu langsung merona , himuro yang awalnya pokerface langsung merona , kamu pun langsung berdiri sambil mengajak berdiri himuro

"gomen , tatsuya..."

"aah... tidak apa apa kok" lalu suasana kembali hening nan awkward

"saa... bagaimana kita lanjut jalan lagi tatsuya?"

" baiklah"

* * *

Saat melanjutkan perjalanan , himuro mengajakmu ke bawah kolong jembatan karena turun hujan salju yang cukup besar , niatnya sih mau make jaket dan syal yang kalian bawa di dalam tas , kamu sudah memakai jaket mu dan sekarang tinggal memakai syal , kamu melilitkan syal itu di lehermu dan tiba tiba kamu berhenti melilitkan syal itu , karena, kamu terpesona melihat cahaya lampu kota yang warna warni , di saat kamu sedang melihat pemandangan lampu itu kamu terus memikirkan _'apa sekarang saja aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada tatsuya ya?' , _ di saat itu pula himuro sudah mau menyatakan perasaan nya lagi

"(name) sebenarnya aku..." kata kata himuro itu langsung kamu potong

"atashi tatsuya no koto ga suki..._ (_aku menyukai tatsuya)_." _Akhirnya kamu menyatakan perasaanmu

"he?!" himuro langsung kaget mendengar kata katamu itu , kamu langsung membalik badan menghadap himuro , dan kamu menatapnya dengan penuh dengan perasaan , dan mengatakan nya lagi

"aku...menyukaimu tatsuya..." dan himuro hanya bengong

"eh! Tunggu! Harusnya aku mengatakannya duluan!" himuro keberatan kalau kamu mengatakan suka duluan kepadanya , kamu menundukkan kepalamu

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi... aku sudah bilang duluan ke tatsuya..."

Himuro menghela nafas tapi dengan ekspresi senang "_geez... what ever..." _ himuro menggelelengkan kepalanya , dan mulai mendekatimu sambil tersenyum , kemudian dia memelukmu , dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu , dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahumu , kamu memeluknya kembali ,

Kemudian himuro mengangkat kepalanya dari bahumu , dan dia menatapmu , kamu mendongkak-kan kepalamu untuk melihat wajahnya , kemudian himuro sedikit membungkuk , dia perlahan mendekati wajahnya dengan wajahmu , kamu yang 'peka' dengan kelakuannya itu langsung berjinjit dan menunggu...

*CUP*

Himuro menciummu , dia memberikan lumatan ringan pada bibir bawahmu , dia menciummu dengan lembut , perlahan kamu membalas ciumannya itu , dan kemudian bibir kalian saling bertautan

Saat kamu mulai sesak berciuman dengannya , kamu menepuk bahunya seakan memberitahunya untuk berhenti , lalu dia melepas ciumannya itu , kalian saling menatap , himuro tersenyum kepadamu dan mengatakan

"aku menyukaimu (name)..."

Wajahmu langsung merona dan kamu mengusapkan kepalamu di dadanya yang bidang itu

"tatsuya... jangan menatapku seperti itu... aku malu..."

Himuro terkekeh kecil mendengar kata kata mu itu , lalu dia mengusap kepalamu sambil tersenyum karena terlalu bahagia saat mengetahui kalau kamu suka dengannya

"jadi...tatsuya..."

"hm? Nani?"

"sekarang kita pacaran nih?"

Himuro langsung facepalm dan menghela nafas saat mendengar pertanyaan mu itu

"tentu saja... mulai sekarang kita berpacaran (name)..."

Kamu mendongkak kan kepalamu untuk melihat wajah himuro , dan menanyakan sesuatu lagi

"terus gimana? Nanti bilang ke yang lain kalau kita ini...berpacaran?"

Himuro langsung tesenyum "tentu saja , biar mereka tau kalau kamu itu...milikku"

*BLUUUSH* padahal cuaca dingin , tapi kamu merasa sekujur tubuhmu itu panas , dan kamu mulai gugup setelah mendengar kata kata himuro barusan

"ahahaha , tatsuya hari ini panas banget ya!"

Himuro heran melihatmu "panas? Padahal bersalju gini... masa panas sih?"

"mungkin aku aja kali yang kepanasan ya? ahahaha , pulang yuk tatsuya!" kamu mulai jalan duluan , tapi himuro menarik tanganmu dari belakang

"jalan bareng dong... terus kamu jangan ... malu malu gitu kalau sudah berpacaran denganku , kan aku jadi tidak enak... sudahlah bersikap seperti biasa kepadaku "

Kamu hanya mengangguk , lalu himuro tersenyum melihat responmu itu

"(name)... boleh tidak aku menggandeng tanganmu selama perjalanan pulang?"

*BLUUUSH* "bo-boleh..." kamu menjawabnya sambil malu malu , himuro tersenyum puas , dan langsung menggandeng tanganmu , saat kalian keluar dari kolong jembatan tiba tiba himuro menemukan bungkus maiubo yang berserakan di jalan (sampah) , dan kamu melihat banyak jejak kaki yang arahnya... tidak beraturan?

* * *

OMAKE

Natsumi , murasakibara , ookamura , fukui , dan wei liu diam diam mengikutimu dari belakang , awalnya murasakibara tidak ingin ikut , tapi begitu natsumi bilang "aku akan membelikanmu 1 kotak maiubo" , murasakibara langsung nurut , kalau fukui , ookamura , dan wei liu memang ingin ikut katanya "ingin lihat bagaimana perkembangan kisah cinta mereka"

=TAMAN=

Dimana kamu menindih himuro secara tidak sengaja , ekspresi mereka :

**Fukui **: hmm... ternyata (name)-chan itu tipe yang cukup agresif yaa...

**Ookamura** : bego! Itu kan tidak sengaja! Jangan pikir yang tidak tidak! *mimisan*

**Wei liu** : justru harusnya kamu yang jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak , sampe mimisan segala...

**Murasakibara** : gorilla-chin mesuum~ idiiih~

**Ookamura** : i-i-i-ni tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!

Sedangkan natsumi sibuk mengambil foto *jepret!*jepret!*jepret!* , fukui , wei liu dan murasakibara keikutan foto foto , sedangkan ookamura sedang membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya

**Natsumi **: jarang jarang liat mereka kayak gini! Lumayan diabadikan!

**Fukui **: kirim ke pelatih ah~ *pip*

**Wei liu** : jangan! Bisa bisa latihan kita ditambah!

**Fukui **: ah... sudah kekirim...

1 minutes later ...

Fukui mendapat balasan dari pelatih (masako araki)

**From** : pelatih

_Aduh... jadi ingat masa muda... andaikan aku bisa kembali_

_Menjadi muda..._

=KOLONG JEMBATAN=

Murasakibara sibuk menghabiskan maiubo yang di berikan natsumi , dan sampahnya di buang sembarangan , natsumi dan fukui sibuk ngintip kamu dan himuro yang sedang berbicara , sedangkan wei liu dan ookamura tidak ikutan untuk mengintip

**Natsumi **: mereka ngomong apa sih? Gak kedengaran!

**Fukui **: entahlah , mungkin menyatakan perasaan masing masing

Lalu natsumi melihat kamu dan himuro berciuman

**Natsumi** :e-eh?! S-s-s-s-senpai! Me-mereka ciuman!

Seketika , murasakibara , wei liu , dan ookamura yang awalnya sibuk sendiri langsung ikutan mengintip

**Wei liu** : mana?! Mana?!

**Murasakibara** : hee~ muro-chin sedang memakan (name)-chin~

**Ookamura** : oh tuhan... sungguh , aku iri...

**Natsumi **: ini... ini sih harus di abadikan juga! Foto! *jepret*

**Fukui** : ckckck , masa masa cinta... *jepret*

**Murasakibara **: nacchin~ nanti kirim fotonya ke HP ku yaa~

Karena saking sibuknya dengan memfoto foto , mereka tidak sadar kalau kamu dan himuro sudah berjalan mulai mendekati mereka , dan bodohnya wei liu baru ngasih tau saat kamu dan himuro sudah mulai sangat dekat dengan mereka

**Wei liu** : ah... mereka kesini... dan sudah sangat dekat ...

Seketika mereka semua langsung buru buru meninggalkan tempat itu

*bisik-bisik*

**Natsumi **:uwaaa! Ryu-senpai kenapa baru ngasih tau sekarang?!

**Wei liu** : lagian kalian keasikan foto fotoin mereka sih...

**Fukui** : bodo amat! Sekarang kita harus pergi!

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YA NGGAK LAH! MASIH LANJUT! XDD **

**Awalnya mau di tamatin di sini aja , tapi sayang banget kalau di tamatin , makanya di lanjut aja , gimana pas pacarannya ... yang gitu gitu deh , wkwkwk **

**Oh iya... sequel i like him di publish bareng sama fic ini , terus fic itu diubah jadi M wkwkwk , gak nyampe lemon kok , kalau lemon misa gak kuat ngetiknya O/O **

**REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Selesai UAS , misa langsung ngebut ngetik fic ini , kayaknya chapter ini agak garing deh , kalau garing sorry yaa! Namanya juga ngetiknya kebut kebutan =_= , diusahain chapter berikutnya gak garing deh! **

**.**

**WARNING : GAJE , OOC , TYPO (mungkin)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS & SILENT READERS**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

setelah sampai di rumah , kamu terus menatapi tanganmu yang habis di gandeng oleh himuro , lalu kamu cengengesan sendiri melihat tanganmu

"ehehe..."

Tiba tiba kamu di telpon oleh natsumi

"moshi mosh-"

"_KAMU UDAH PACARAN DENGAN HIMURO-KUN?!" _natsumi langsung berteriak begitu kamu mengangkat telpon darinya

"aduuh , natsumi jangan teriak gitu dong kupingku sakit nih"

"_ehehehe , gomen~ jadi kalian udah pacaran belum nih?"_

Kamu hanya senyum senyum mendengar pertanyaan natsumi "ehehehe , udah..."

"_yosh! Berarti kita gak salah liat!"_

"eh? Gak salah liat apaan?"

"_eh?! Bu-bukan apa apa kok! Oh iya barusan kata fukui-senpai mulai besok kamu udah mulai kerja sebagai manajer klub basket ya!"_

"iya~"

"_ja! Aku tutup dulu yaa~" _

Natsumi menutup telpon nya , dan kamu mengehela nafas dan bengong

"haaa~ , pacar ya?"

Sedangkan di sebelah apartemen mu (apartemen himuro) , himuro duduk di kasur kamarnya, wajahnya masih pokerface tapi ganteng sih , tapi dalam hatinya dia sudah kegirangan karena sudah berpacaran denganmu

* * *

=SKIP=

Seperti biasa himuro sudah menunggu mu di depan gedung apartemen , kali ini kamu tidak kesiangan , bento sudah , seragam sudah rapih , dan kamu sedang mengikat rambutmu , maksudnya biar tampilannya beda lah

'_inilah pagi pertamaku ,setelah menjadi pacarnya tatsuya!'_ batinmu dalam hati

.

"ohayou tatsuya!"

"ohayou (name)" kamu mulai senyum senyum kepada himuro , himuro melihat senyumanmu di pagi hari itu langsung salting , sebenernya masih pokerface tapi dalam hati udah salting banget

'_pagi pagi jangan bikin salting dong...' _batin himuro , kemudian himuro sadar dengan penampilanmu yang agak berbeda

"(name)... kamu dandan?"

'_eh!? Tatsuya sadar kalau aku dandan?! Yaah walaupun Cuma pakai lipgloss doang sih'_

Kamu hanya cengengesan menjawab pertanyaan himuro "hehehe~" ,diam diam himuro mendekatkan tangannya , dan perlahan dia mulai menggandeng tanganmu

"ta-tatsuya?" kamu kaget dengan sentuhan tangannya , dan mulai gugup

"aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu , boleh kan?"

Karena kamu gugup , kamu hanya diam , himuro mengira kamu tidak ingin bergandengan tangan dengannya "tidak mau?" tanya nya dengan memasang raut wajah sedih tapi malah nambah ganteng/plakk **(oke lupakan)**

"eeh! Tidak kok! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan! Malah aku senang sekali kalau tatsuya duluan yang menggandeng tanganku! Barusan aku diam karena aku gugup tatsuya meggandeng tanganku duluan!" penjelasanmu terlalu menggebu gebu , eh maksudnya terlalu blak blak kan , sehingga membuat himuro mulai merona tapi kamu tidak sadar ada rona merah di pipi himuro

* * *

Saat sudah memasuki daerah sekitar sekolah , kamu masih bergandengan tangan dengan himuro , dan seperti biasa para fans fans himuro mulai berteriak histeris

"KYAAA~ HIMURO-KUN!"

"SUSUL YUK!"

Kalau himuro jadi model , dijamin... pasti bakal lebih populer dari kise *author langsung di hajar fans kise*

Himuro mulai di kelilingin fans fans nya itu , tentu saja kamu juga di dalam kerumunan itu , tentu saja kamu ada di dalam kerumunan itu , karena kamu terus bergandengan dengan himuro , karena ada gadis yang tidak suka kamu terus bergandengan dengan himuro **(mari kita samarkan mereka menjadi gadis A , dan B)**

Gadis A menarik tanganmu dan berusaha melepaskan gandengan tanganmu dengan himuro , di bantu oleh Gadis B , akhirnya kamu keluar dari kerumunan itu , dan sempat terjatuh , kamu di tertawakan oleh cewek cewek yang mengelilingi himuro

"hihihihihi... rasain tuh!" sahut si gadis A barusan saat dia melihatmu terjatuh , tapi di saat cewek cewek itu menertawakanmu , himuro langsung menyusulmu dan membantumu berdiri

"kamu tidak apa apa (name)? Ada luka gak?" tanya nya sambil membersihkan kotoran yang ada di bajumu

"daijobu desu!" ujarmu menjawab pertanyaan nya sambil tersenyum , himuro menghela nafas lega

"apaan sih! Cewek kayak gitu sama himuro-kun di perhatiin!" ledek gadis A

"huh! Cari perhatian pura pura jatuh segala!" ujar si gadis B sambil menatap sinis

Himuro yang mendengar perkataan mereka langsung kesal , dan sekarang menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin

"barusan kamu mendorongnya kan? Ayo minta maaf kepadanya"

Cewek cewek itu langsung takut melihat himuro , dan tidak menyangka himuro yang biasanya ramah kepada cewek sekarang jadi cuek kepada cewek

"ta-tapi..."

"ayo minta maaf...!"

Kamu yang tidak enak melihat suasana itu langsung menarik tangan himuro

"sudahlah tatsuya! Aku tidak apa apa kok! Tidak usah begitu kepada mereka!"

Kamu berusaha menenangkan himuro , dan muncullah trio senpai dan dua sahabatmu eh maksudnya ookamura , fukui , wei liu , murasakibara dan natsumi

"yaak! Bubar! Bubar!" natsumi dan murasakibara membubarkan segerombolah cewek cewek itu , dan cewek cewek itu berbisik "apaan sih!"

"daripada kalian ngejar ngejar himuro yang sudah punya pacar , lebih baik kalian ngejar ngejar orang ini" kata wei liu sambil menunjuk ookamura

"TE-TEME!"

"masih single lho! Yang mau daftar jadi pacar si gori-maksudku ookamura kenichi silahkan hubungi 0801xxxxxxx !" fukui bikin heboh , dan cewek cewek hanya ber 'idih' ria dan hal itu membuat ookamura malu

"lagian gak ada gunanya kalian nyari kesempatan buat dapetin hatinya himuro-kun! Tuh himuro-kun udah punya pacar!"

"eeh!? Pacar!? Siapa pacarnya himuro-kun?!" fans himuro langsung gempar

"hehehe~ MURASAKIBARA-KUN!" natsumi memberi sinyal kepada murasakibara

"yoo~" murasakibara langsung menarik tangan himuro dan tanganmu , dan membuat himuro merangkul bahumu , kemudian murasakibara , natsumi dan fukui langsung membentuk formasi mereka berdiri di belakangmu, dan melingkarkan tangan mereka sehingga membentuk 'love'

"inilah! Pasangan baru SMA YOSEN! Himuro Tatsuya dan (readers full name)!" kompak natsumi dan fukui , mereka berbicara ala MC , sedangkan murasakibara hanya diam tapi tangannya membentuk 'love'

"EEEEEHHHH?!" sewot cewek cewek yang ngefans sama himuro , ada yang syok dan ada juga yang sampai pingsan

Kamu dan himuro hanya saling menatap dan tertawa garing "_sumpaah! Malu maluin banget mereka bertiga!" _katamu dan himuro dalam hati

Ookamura dan wei liu? Langsung masuk ke sekolah seakan gak kenal dengan fukui dan murasakibara "mereka bukan temanku , bukan temanku! Aku tidak kenal!" kata ookamura sambil jalan , wei liu hanya menunduk menahan malu melihat kelakuan fukui dan murasakibara barusan

* * *

Seketika kabar kalau himuro dan kamu itu pacaran langsung tersebar luas , begitu kamu (dan himuro )jalan di koridor , kamu di tatap sinis oleh cewek cewek di sekolahmu

"lihat tuh , pacarnya himuro-kun"

"yang itu? Biasa aja tuh , kenapa himuro-kun pacaran sama dia ya?"

"lagian sejak kapan dia pacaran dengan himuro-kun?"

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi , mereka kan sudah berteman sejak kecil , jadi gak papa dong kalau mereka pacaran , relain aja..."

Paling nggak ada yang menerima hubungan kalian berpacaran lah

* * *

begitu kalian masuk ke kelas , sekelas langsung heboh dengan kedatangan kalian

"itu dia (name)-san!"

"oi , (name) pacaran sama himuro ya!?"

"cieee~ akhirnya pacaran juga!"

"siapa yang nembak duluan?!"

"aku iri denganmu (name)! Tapi aku harus terima bagaimana hubungan kalian!"

"ternyata kalian itu bukan teman biasa ya!"

Kalian langsung di banjiri pertanyaan ,

"a-a-a-a-ap" tiba tiba murasakibara dan natsumi muncul dari belakang secara bersamaan

"OKE! Semuanya STOP! Aku paham kalian ingin tahu banyak tentang mereka pacaran! , tapi (name) ini masih baru dalam hal cinta! Jadi jangan ganggu dia!" natsumi jalan sambil menyuruh mundur teman teman sekelasmu

"eeeh?! Tapi kita ingin tahu!"

"shh! Sudahlah! Pokoknya mereka sudah berpacaran!"

Kamu menghela nafas lega , sedangkan himuro yang berdiri di sebelahmu itu wajahnya sudah merona , karena...

=flashback=

Saat natsumi menyuruh teman temanmu untuk mundur , murasakibara yang berdiri di belakangmu menepuk bahu himuro

"ne~ muro-chin"

"hm? Apa atsushi?" , kemudian murasakibara membisikkan sesuatu kepada himuro

"kontrolkan dirimu ya muro-chin... yang penting (name)chin sudah menjadi milikmu~"

*himuro bluushing*

=end of flashback=

* * *

-SKIP , pulang sekolah , GYM-

Begitu kamu dan himuro masuk ke gym , kalian langsung di sambut heboh oleh anak anak tim basket yang awalnya serius dengan latihan basketnya , tapi begitu melihat kalian berdua masuk ke GYM

"woooo! Pasangan baru nih!"

"pas banget! Cowoknya anggota reguler tim basket , dan ceweknya itu sekarang jadi manajer tim basket!"

"selamat yaaa!"

Tapi tiba tiba mereka berhenti berbicara saat ada salah satu murid yang di pukul kepalanya dengan shinai

*BLETAK!*

"itte! Apaan-eeh... pelatih..." dan orang yang memukul murid itu adalah masako araki , pelatih tim basket yosen

"kalian semua... kembali berlatih!" perintah araki-sensei

"baik!" semuanya langsung nurut dan langsung kembali berlatih

"dan kau juga himuro! Ganti baju sana! Dan langsung berlatih! Atau kutambah latihanmu 2x!" perintah araki-sensei kepada himuro sambil menunjukkan shinai nya di depan himuro , himuro langsung ngebirit ke ruang loker , dan kau baru sadar betapa menakutkan nya araki-sensei

"dan kamu (name) kan? Yang mau jadi manajer?"

"eeh...iya"

"ikuti aku "

.

"tugas manajer itu seperti memberikan handuk , memberi minum kepada pemain , kadang kadang juga harus membersihkan ruang loker dan sebagainya , agak merepotkan sih , tapi beneran mau jadi manajer?" araki-sensei meyakinkanmu mau menjadi manajer apa tidak

"iya , aku mau , soalnya dari dulu fukui-senpai sudah menawarkan aku jadi manajer , lagipula aku tidak ikut kegiatan klub , daripada nganggur... hehe" katamu sambil menggaruk pipimu yang tidak gatal

"kalau gitu mulai sekarang kamu menjadi manajer tim basket yosen ya"

"hai"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**GARING BANGET KAN? Udah deh , segini dulu XD tar kepanjangan lagi =3= , ngomong ngomong misa mau masukin si bakagami nih /siapa yang nanya? OH iya fic sekuel "i like him" itu misa belum ngetiik DX , sabar yaa~ **

**Mind to REVIEW? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter yang kemaren GARIIINGGG BANGET! GARING BIN KRIUK! Ini chapter baru~ moga moga gak garing juga == , oh iya buat kalian yang udah nge review ,fav atau follow , makasih yaaa! Nambah 1 aja misa udah seneng banget , review review kalian itu jadi motivasi misa nerusin fic ini **

**Fav sama follow **

**.**

**Warning! GAJE , OOC , TYPO (mungkin)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**.**

**WELCOME READER AND SILENT READER**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"mulai sekarang dia ini menjadi manajer kita , namanya (readers full name) , kalian jangan macam macam dengannya ya!" araki-sensei memperkenalkan dirimu kepada seluruh pemain tim basket yosen

"siap boss!" kompak tim reguler (fukui , ookamura , wei liu , murasakibara) dan beberapa pemain cadangan lainnya sedangkan himuro hanya tersenyum kepadamu , dan kamu membalas senyuman himuro

"cieee! Yang saling senyum senyuman tuh!" sahut fukui

"sepertinya aku harus mencari pacar..." ujar wei liu

"kalian!jangan mesra mesraan di sini! Itu membuat hatiku sakit!" ujar ookamura sambil memegang dadanya

Sedangkan murasakibara sibuk dengan makanan nya sediri

"ahem! Mesra mesraan nya nanti aja ya... sekarang fokus ke basket dulu" ujar araki sensei

Kamu dan himuro hanya tersipu malu , dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain

* * *

Kamu mulai bekerja sebagai manajer , sebenarnya mereka (cowok cowok tim basket) tidak banyak menyuruhmu , mereka hanya minta diambilkan handuk dan air minum saja , istilahnya mereka itu gak pengen bikin kamu repot lah , kamu hanya duduk di bench sambil melamun , lalu araki-sensei menghampirimu , dan duduk di sebelahmu

"sekarang kamu pacaran dengan himuro ya?"

Kamu langsung sadar dari lamunan mu "eh?! Apa?"

"tidak usah kaget begitu , aku hanya tanya , kamu pacaran dengan himuro?"

"...iya..." jawabmu sambil malu malu , araki-sensei terkekeh melihat sikapmu yang malu malu itu

"bagus lah sudah pacaran ...kamu tahu tidak? Himuro itu sering ngomongin kamu lho..."

"eh? Maksud sensei apa?"

"...jadi setiap kali latihan himuro itu suka ngomongin kamu "

"eh? Be-benarkah?" wajahmu langsung merona , dan hampir tidak percaya kalau himuro itu suka ngomongin kamu

"benar , kalau tidak percaya tanya saja yang lain" tiba tiba araki-sensei mendapat telpon

*DRRRT*DRRT*

"ya halo?...eh? sekarang? Harus sekarang? ...baiklah , iya...aku akan kesana" lalu araki sensei mematikan telponnya itu , kemudian dia berdiri dan berteriak

"ANAK-ANAK!" seketika para pemain yang sedang latihan pun langsung menyusul araki-sensei

"begini , aku ada urusan dengan temanku , jadi latihan hari ini sampai di sini saja "

"YESSSS!"

"tapi! Nanti kalau kalian latihan lagi , latihannya akan kulipat jadi 2x!"

"EEEHHH?!"

* * *

=SKIP=

Hari ini kamu pulang rame rame , awalnya Cuma berdua sama himuro , tapi tiba tiba tim reguler yosen + natsumi mengikuti kalian dari belakang , dan mereka ketahuan oleh himuro

"kalian yang ngikutin kita berdua , keluar!"

"eh...ketahuan juga ya..."

"tentu saja ketahuan! Aku bisa mendengar suara atsushi yang sedang memakan maiubo! Dan aku juga bisa mendengar suara HP kalian yang mefoto foto kita!" amarah himuro meledak , tim reguler yosen + natsumi bergeridik ngeri melihat himuro ngamuk , himuro ngamuk karena : kamu dan himuro sedang romantis romantisnya tapi merasa terganggu karena ada yang mengikuti kalian dari belakang

"maa~ maa~ tatsuya... tenang dulu... ya?" kamu berusaha menenangkan himuro dengan mengelus ngelus kepalanya , sambil jinjit , seketika himuro langsung tenang

"_aku baru tau kalau himuro/kun/muro-chin itu kalau ngamuk bisa seseram itu..." _

"nah! Sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" tanyamu tegas kepada mereka

Fukui , ookamura , wei liu ,dan natsumi langsung berunding

"beneran mau nanya ?", sedangkan murasakibara sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri (?)

"gini nih... kita mau nanya tentang masa lalu kalian... hehe"

"ha?"

"maksudnya , gimana awal kalian ketemu , dimana ketemu nya , dan lain lain" fukui memperjelas pertanyaan , natsumi menatapmu dengan tatapan puppy eyes

"cerita ya?" natsumi memohon kepadamu

"ayolah cerita dong! Berbagi cerita kenapa? Jangan pelit pelit banget dong!" ujar fukui

Akhirnya kamu dan himuro menceritakan masa lalu kalian (awal bertemu)

* * *

Kalian berkumpul di maji burger , dan duduk di meja yang sama dan tentu saja kalian memborong burger , bukan kalian sih... tapi ookamura , wei liu , sama murasakibara yang borong banyak , sisanya beli burger untuk porsi orang 'normal'

"tunggu , dulu himuro tinggal di amerika kan?" tanya ookamura kepada himuro

"iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab himuro

"berarti (name) dulu tinggal di amerika dong?" tanya ookamura kepadamu yang sedang memakan kentang goreng

"heh? Tentu saja!"

"*nyem*nyem*... berarti kalian pertama ketemu di amerika dong?" murasakibara yang sibuk makan , akhirny bicara juga

"...yah , gitu deh..." jawab himuro dengan pokerface nya padahal dalam hati dia malu malu

"heee! Cerita dong!" kompak natsumi dan fukui

* * *

_Waktu itu , adalah tiga hari pertama kamu tinggal di amerika , kamu susah berinteraksi dengan orang orang amerika , lantaran kamu itu tidak bisa berbahasa inggris , bisa sih paling nggak dikit dikit tapi terkadang kamu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka omongkan_

_Dan waktu kamu menyendiri di taman sambil melamun , tiba tiba ada bola basket yang menghantam kepalamu _

_*JDUUK*_

"_ITTAI!" kamu mengelus kepalamu , dan mencari orang yang melempar bolabasket tersebut, tapi kamu tidak menemukan orangnya , kamu menatap bola itu dengan tatapan kesal _

"_huuh!" kamu mendribble bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga , tapi bola itu memukul dagumu sehingga kamu mengigit lidahmu _

_*JDUUK*_

"_kuh!" kamu merintih kesatikan , di saat kamumerintih kesakitan kamu mendengar ada anak laki laki yang jalan mendekatimu _

"_kamu tidak apa apa?" anak itu membantumu berdiri _

"_aah~ aku tidak apa apa... eh tunggu... bahasa jepang?!" kamu berdiri sambil memegang bola basket itu_

"_tidak usah kaget begitu , namaku himuro tatsuya , siapa namamu?"_

"_eeh.. aku (readers full name)"_

"_(name)-chan ya? anu... itu... boleh aku mengambil bolaku?" kata himuro sambil menatap bola basket yang kamu pegang_

"_bola?" _

"_ooh! Jadi ini bolamu?!" kamu melempar bola itu ke wajah tampan himuro tapi himuro menangkap bola itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya yang tampan (__**oke lupakan)**_

"_me.. memangnya kenapa?" himuro menatapmu dengan heran , kamu langsung mendekati himuro , dan mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahnya , dan kamu menyentuh dadanya dengan jari telunjuk_

"_barusan aku kena bolamu dua kali!pertama di kepala! Dan kedua di dagu!" 'sebenarnya yang kena dagu itu karena aku sendiri sih...' batinmu_

"_hah? Dua kali? Di kepala dan di dagu? Kok bisa?" _

"_uuh! Pokoknya aku kena bolamu dua kali! Dan itu sakit tahu!"_

"_maa...maa... tenang dulu , jadi barusan kena bolaku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf deh... maaf ya..." lalu himuro mengeluarkan senyuman ampuhnya _

"_...iya deh" _

"_...ngomong-ngomong kamu ngapain sendiri di sini?" tanya himuro_

"_melamun.. memangnya kenapa?"jawabmu_

'_anak yang aneh...' batin himuro "kamu baru pindah ke sini?" tanya nya lagi _

"_iya , baru tiga hari , dan aku sama sekali belum punya teman"_

"_eh? Kenapa?"_

"_karena aku tidak bisa berbahasa inggris , bisa sih tapi sedikit sedikit..."_

"_ooh...begitu rupanya..." _

_Hening..._

_Kamu melihat langit , dan kamu memikirkan 'sekarang ini jam berapa ya...' _

"_ngomong ngomong tatsuya-kun , sekarang ini jam berapa?"_

_Himuro langsung melihat jam tangannya "hm... jam 04.58 sore...ah...aku harus pu-" _

_Kamu langsung berteriak "apa?! Aku harus cepat cepat pulang!" kamu langsung lari meninggalkan himuro , tapi saat kamu lari kamumerasa ada orang yang mengikutimu dari belakang , saat kamu lihat kebelakang ternyata itu himuro _

"_geh! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" tanyamu sambil berlari_

"_aku tidak mengikutimu! Tapi aku mau pulang kerumah! Dan ini adalah jalan menuju rumahku!" jawabnya sambil berlari juga_

_dan kamu terus berlari , sampai di depan rumah himuro terus mengikutimu _

"_kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?!" tanyamu sekali lagi kepadanya_

"_aku tidak mengikutimu (name)-chan! Aku ini pulang kerumah! Dan ini rumahku!" jawab himuro sambil menunjuk rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahmu _

"_eh tunggu... jadi kita ini..." katamu sambil terbata_

"_tetangga?"dilanjut oleh himuro_

"_kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi kalau kita ini tetangga?!" teriakmu kepada himuro_

"_mana aku tahu! Daritadi kamu terus menuduhku kalau aku mengikutimu! Padahal Kita kan baru kenal barusan! "_

_#gyaaa #gyaaaa_

* * *

Kamu mengakhiri cerita itu , dan kamu bilang

"jujur saja , pertama kali kita ini baru saling kenal , kita ini gak kompak lho"

" *sluuuurpp*euhm... maksudnya?" tanya natsumi sambil menyeruput cola nya

"maksudnya , dulu kita ini suka berantem" himuro menjelaskannya lebih jelas lagi , bahkan membuat tim reguler yosen + natsumi itu spechless

"KOK BISA!? Terus kenapa kalian bisa kompak gini!? Bahkan bisa pacaran!" sewot ookamura , wei liu hanya mengangguk , murasakibara sibuk makan , fukui menatap kalian dengan tattapan 'gak yakin deh...' sedangkan natsumi hanya spechless

"eum... entahlah...dulu di amerika aku nempel banget sih sama tatsuya , gara gra...apa ya?"

Himuro menghela nafas "itu karena kamu tidak bisa bicara bahasa inggris bisa juga Cuma sedikit, jadi aku yang membantumu berbicara bahasa inggris , istilahnya aku ini yang suka translate inggris-jepang atau jepang-inggris" padahal dalam hatinya _'padahal dulu aku nempel denganmu karena aku suka padamu , coba aja kamu itu lebih peka dikit (name)..."_

"aah! Itu dia! Tatsuya itu kayak tukang translate waktu aku tinggal di amerika! Makanya aku nempel banget sama tatsuya!" dengan polosnya kamu mengatakan itu membuat himuro membatu

*STAB* "_tukang translate katanya...haha...tukang translate..." _

Fukui langsung mengerti perasaan himuro langsung menepuk bahu himuro "sabar nak... sabar..."

Natsumi membentakmu "(name)! Kamu ini peka dong! Peka!"

Sedangkan kamu hanya ber 'eh' ria , tapi setelah kamu ber 'eh' ria kamu mengatakan kepada mereka

"dulu di amerika aku sering menonton pertandingan basket tatsuya , kalau tatsuya sudah berhubungan dengan basket rasanya ... tatsuya itu menjadi lebih keren! Gimana ya... melihatnya bermain basket itu membuatku berdebar debar" kamu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum , tanpa sadar kamu membuat himuro salting , natsumi cs langsung berdehem

"ehem! Ehem! Senpai-tachi yuk kita pulang!sudah 'waktu' nya kita pulang!" fukui , ookamura , dan wei liu langsung mengerti , masalahnya murasakibara tidak mengerti apa yang natsumi maksud

"eeh~ nande? Burgerku belum habis~" muarasakibara menunjuk tumpukan burger

"sudahlah! Bawa aja semuanya! Ayo kita pulang!" ookamura langsung menyeret murasakibara , karena susah menyeret murasakibara , ookamura di bantu fukui , wei liu dan natsumi

"hei hei , aku bisa jalan , tidak usah menyeretku seperti ini... apa kalian semua ingin kuhancurkan?" cara bicara murasakibara langsung berubah , dan itu membuat natsumi cs merinding

Kamu yang bingung melihat kelakuan mereka bertanya kepada himuro

"ne- tatsuya kenapa mereka seperti buru buru gitu?"

Himuro menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan tangannya "entahlah... mungkin mereka ada urusan dadakan..."

Kamu terus memerhatika himuro yang tertutup itu , dan kamu sadar wajah himuro itu merah (merona)

"tatsuya , kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kamu demam?"

"bukan...aku tidak demam kok..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Masih garing gak sih? Moga moga nggak deh == , oh iya tinggalin review ya**


	11. Chapter 11

**eaaa! balik lagi nih misa , fast update! XD , misa abis bagi rapor~ lumayan lahh nilanya , dan untungnya misa gak di marahin XD , kalau misa dimarahin kemungkinan misa gak di bolehin make internet , lah jadi curhat gini =_=**.

**yoo! ini chapter 11 udah updet! sekali lagi makasih banget yang udah review XD , misa terharu (?) baca review kalian! makasih juga yang suka baca tapi tetep silent sama sekali nggak review atau fav (namanya juga silent readers ==) , tapi misa juga udah seneng kok kalau banyak yang baca fic ini XD , pokoknya MAKASIIH BANGET! itu review review motivasi misa nerus fic ini~**

**.**

**warning! :OOC , GAJE , TYPO (mungkin)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS & SILENT READERS!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Awalnya kelasmu itu ribut sekali , tapi tiba tiba langsung tertib begitu ada murid yang berteriak kalai walikelasmu sudah datang

"duduk di tempat masing-masing! Ada mizuki-sensei!" seketika semua murid di kelasmu langsung duduk di tempat masing masing , mizuki-sensei memasuki kelasmu , biasanya selalu membawa buku pelajaran tapi kali ini mizuki-sensei tidak membawa buku , lalu mizuki sensei pun memberitahu sebuah pengumuman yang cukup menggembirakan

"anak-anak , hari ini kita tidak belajar"

"YESSS!" seketika kelasmu langsung berteriak kegirangan

"dengar dulu!" teriak mizuki-sensei , kelasmu yang barusan berteriak kegirangan pun langsung diam

"..."

"hari ini kita memang tidak belajar , tapi kalian anak laki-laki... harus membersihkan salju yang ada di sekitar sekolah , bukan kalian aja kok , anak laki laki satu sekolah membersihkan salju di sekitar sekolah juga , jadi tenang aja"

anak laki laki di kelasmu langsung bersorak "eeehh?! Tapi kan dingiin!"

"dan buat perempuan kelas ini , kalian praktek memasak"

"yesss!" anak perempuan di kelasmu langsung kegirangan

"sensei! Itu sih cewek cewek yang ke-enakan! Yang adil dong! Masa Cuma cowok aja yang bersihin salju?!" protes salah satu murid laki laki di kelasmu

"kalau begitu , kalian tidak usah membersihkan salju dan juga tidak usah praktek memasak , tapi belajar aja? Oh iya sekalian ulangan ya , adil kan?" ujar mizuki-sensei

"eeh! Kita mau kook bersihin salju!" anak laki laki langsung setuju bersihin salju di sekolah '_daripada belajar...apalagi ulangan , mending bersihin salju aja deh' _batin anak laki laki di kelasmu

* * *

=SKIP=

Sekolahmu hari ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar , tapi anak laki laki (satu sekolah) bersihin salju yang ada di sekitar sekolah , sedangkan anak perempuan (satu sekolah) , ada yang praktek memasak , membersihkan perpustakaan dan lain lain , untungnya kelasmu kebagian praktek memasak

-Yosen High , Ruang Masak-

Mizuki-sensei menyuruh kelasmu memasak kue kering

"kalian praktek membuat kue kering , buat makanan lain juga boleh"

"baik bu!" jawab teman teman sekelasmu , mizuki-sensei pun pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan memasak , tapi dia kembali lagi ke ruangan memasak dan memberitahu

"oh iya... kalian juga boleh memberikan kue kering buatan kalian ke orang yang kalian sukai , fufufufu~"

Lalu mizuki-sensei pergi meninggalkan ruangan memasak lagi

.

natsumi yang sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat kue mengajakmu berbicara

"hei (name) , kue nya mau kamu berikan kepada himuro-kun?"

"eh... ?" jawabmu agak kebingungan

"dia pasti gembira dapat kue kering dari pacarnya! Selama ini kamu selalu membuatkan nya bento kan? Sekali-kali kasih kue dong! Pasti himuro-kun senang tuh!" ujar natsumi , seketika matamu langsung berbinar dan mengeluarkan aura bling bling (ala kise)

"ehehehe~ benar juga... aku akan kasih kue kering ke tatsuya deh~ , oh iya! Natsumi mau ngasih ke siapa?"

"eh? Kue kering buatanku? hmm... sepertinya akan kuberikan kepada murasakibara-kun deh" natsumi menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan wajah yang agak merona , kamu yang peka dengan gerak gerik natsumi langsung nanya to the point

"natsumi... kamu suka dengan mukkun?"

"ehh?!" seketika wajah natsumi langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus

"tuh kan... pasti kamu suka dengan mukkun! Sejak kapan?! Ayo ceritaa!"

"psst! Jangan teriak teriak (name)!"

.

Sambil membuat adonan kue kering ,Natsumi akhirnya mengakui kalau dia suka dengan murasakibara

"sebenarnya baru baru ini aku menyukainya ... akhir akhir ini aku kan selalu ke minimarket bersamanya , rasanya menyenangkan kalau jalan jalan dengannya... murasakibara-kun itu ...menurutku tipe orang yang cukup menyenangkan , yaah kadang menakutkan sih , tapi walaupun dia kayak gitu juga , aku ... suka sama dia..." kata natsumi sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya , kamu menepuk bahunya

"aku yakin , pasti mukkun juga senang dengan natsumi! Kan natsumi suka nyogok- eeh maksudku suka beliin murasakibara maiubo kan?"

"yaah begitulah " jawab natsumi sambil malu malu

"yak! Pokoknya _good luck _deh! Semoga mukkun juga suka sama natsumi!"

"jangan ngomong gitu dong... kan aku malu..." natsumi menundukkan wajahnya yang merona itu

Kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan "ehehe~ ngomong ngomong , sekarang tinggal cetak kue nya terus di panggang deh!"

.

Kamu dan natsumi memanggang kue di oven yang berbeda , kamu menunggu kue mu matang , lalu kamu membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi himuro ketika dia menerima kue darimu

"_waah! Aku senang sekali dapat kue dari (name) , (name) emang pacar no.1 di dunia!" _ seperti itulah khayalanmu , saking asiknya kamu mengkhayal , kamu tidak sadar kue yang kamu panggang itu gosong

Natsumi menyusulmu sambil membawa kue buatannya "(name)~ kue ku sudah matang nih~ , mau coba ga—GYAAA! (name)! Kue mu gosong tuh!"

Kamu langsung sadar dari lamunan mu , dan langsung cepat cepat membuka oven

"UWAAA! KUE KU!" kamu langsung heboh , dan natsumi keikutan heboh

**-tolong tunggu sebentar-**

*CSSSHHH* alhasil kue buatanmu gosong total , kamu menatap kue gosong itu dengan tatapan pasrah , natsumi mencoba kue mu

*krauk* "ini sih pahit banget... nggak bisa di kasih dong..."

"kalau gosong begini , kue nya gak bisa di kasih ke tatsuya dong..." kamu ingin mengangis melihat kue mu itu '_padahal aku ingin melihat wajah gembira tatsuya karena usahaku sendiri...'_

Natsumi memukul punggungmu dan berkata "jangan pasrah gitu dong! Bikin aja lagi di rumah! Dan pastikan jangan gagal lagi! Kalau buatan (name) sendiri , pasti himuro-kun lebih senang! Barusan kan kita bikinnya bareng!"

"dan anggap saja hadiah perayaan kalian jadi pacar!"

* * *

Karena kamu kebagian tuga piket , kamu membersihkan ruangan masak , barusan kamu di bantu natsumi tapi kamu menyuruh natsumi untuk memberikan kue kepada murasakibara

"sudahlah aku tidak apa apa , lagian bentar lagi sudah mau selesai , mending kamu kasih kue buatanmu ke mukkun , keburu mukkun nya ke gym lho..."

"tidak apa apa nih? Kalau gitu aku duluan ya!"

Karena itu lah kamu sendirian di ruangan memasak , saat kamu beres beres kamu mendengar suara seseorang

"(name)-chan!" dan orang itu adalah fukui yang daritadi memerhatikanmu lewat jendela, kamu langsung menyusul fukui

"fukui-senpai!"

"sendirian? Lagi piket ya?"

"iya , barusan anak laki laki bersihin salju ya? capek?"

"nggak , oh iya hari ini kamu tidak usah datang ke gym , boss—maksudnya masako-sensei ada urusan jadi kita tidak latihan lagi , ngomong ngomong aku datang ke sini karena mencium bau manis lho!"

"oh itu? Ahahaha kuenya ada..."

Kamu langsung menunjukkan kue gosong buatanmu itu

"awalnya aku ingin memberikannya kepada tatsuya , tapi gosong ... makanya ingin kubuang..."

"eeh?! Sayang banget! Tidak baik lho buang buang makanan! Sini buatku saja!" fukui langsung menyambar kue gosongmu itu , dan langsung memakannya dan begitu fukui memakannya , dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"tuh kaan! Dibilangin juga apa...pasti pait banget kaan!"

Fukui langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum (paksa) sambil menahan rasa kuemu yang pahit "masih ada manisnya dikit kok!"

"senpai bilang aja deh kalau emang pait , keliatan banget dari ekspresinya tuh!" katamu sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi fukui

"tapi jujur deh...emang pait banget!"

Lalu kalian berdua saling tertawa membicarakan kue gosong iu

* * *

Himuro menunggumu di kelas , tapi kamu tidak muncul muncul juga '_ Kenapa (name) belum datang juga ya... padahal aku sudah menunggunya daritadi , apa dia masih di ruang memasak? ... coba cari deh '_

Akhirnya himuro mencari kamu , sampai dia menemukan natsumi sedang memberikan kue kepada murasakibara

"natsumi-chan , kamu tau (name) ada dimana?"

"e-e-eh? Ooh (name)... dia masih di ruang memasak "

"ooh , makasih ya" himuro langsung menyusulmu ke ruang memasak

.

Himuro sudah sampai di depan ruang memasak dia melihatmu sedang sendiri sambil menghadap jendela, saat himuro mau membuka pintu , himuro mendengar kamu sedang tertawa

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

'_hm? Bukannya (name) sedang sendiri? Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa dia sedang bersama seseorang?" _

Lalu himuro melihat , kamu sedang bersama fukui , kamu memegang piring yang ada kue nya dan fukui memakan kue itu , dan kamu dan fukui sedang tertawa , himuro yang melihat kalian berdua seperti itu langsung... 'cemburu'

*DEG*

'_... kenapa dia memberikan kue itu kepada fukui-senpai? Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya kepadaku?' _ tanpa sadar himuro mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena saking cemburunya , lalu himuro berusaha menenangkan dirinya

'_tenang tatsuya... tenang... pasti dia akan memberikan kue juga kepadamu...tenang...' _batinnya sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya , akhirnya himuro memutuskan untuk menunggumu di kelas

* * *

Kamu sudah selesai membereskan ruang memasak , sekarang kamu berjalan menuju kelas sambil cengengesan

'_pulang nanti beli bahan kue ah~ , ajak tatsuya gak ya? eh! Jangan! Kan ini surprise!' _

Kamu sudah di depan kelas , sambil kegirangan kamu membuka pintu kelas

*ZRAAAK*

Dan kamu melihat ada malaikat tampan—eh maksudnya , kamu melihat himuro sedang menunggumu di kelas

"sudah kembali?" tanya nya sambil senyum

"tatsuya masih disini?" '_dia menungguku!' _ kamu menyusul himuro sambil menahan perasaan senang di hatimu

"iya , mau pulang bareng?" himuro mengajakmu pulang bersama , tentu saja kamu ingin pulang bersama dengannya

"pulang bareng?! Ten—" tapi kamu ingat , nanti kamu mau beli bahan untuk bikin kue

'_tidak bisa! Aku harus beli bahan kue!' _

"maaf tatsuya , aku ada urusan... tatsuya pulang duluan saja..."

"...oooh...kalau begitu aku duluan ya..." himuro mengambil tas nya dan langsung pergi menuju pintu kelas , sebelum himuro pergi kamu menanyakan sesuatu kepada himuro

"ta-tatsuya!" , himuro langsung menoleh melihatmu

"i-itu... kamu suka kue kering gak?" tanyamu padanya , himuro yang mendengar pertanyaanmu langsung tersenyum tipis dan ada rona merah di pipinya

"kamu mau bikin?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum kepadamu

"eh?!" '_bodohnya aku! Pake nanya segala! Ini kan surprise!' _

"e-enggak kok! A-aku... hanya tanya saja! Ehehehe" jawabmu sambil menunduk malu

"...oh..."

Saat kamu mengangkat kepalamu lagi , kamu melihat himuro yang barusan tersenyum sekarang sudah tidak tersenyum lagi

"...aku...tidak suka kue kering..." jawab himuro sambil memasang ekspresi... yang susah di jelaskan

"eh?!" himuro langsung berjalan meninggalkanmu

'_lho? Tatsuya marah?' _

"ta-tatsuya!" kamu berteriak memanggil himuro , tapi himuro tidak merespon malah terus berjalan

*ZRAAAK* , himuro menutup pintu kelas , dan langsung pergi meninggalkanmu , kamu kebingungan melihat himuro

"Ke-kenapa? Tatsuya marah? Tapi gara gara apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

.

**kalau mereka damai damai terus , fic ini gak bakal seru kan? makanya masukin konflik antara mereka berudua , himuro yang cemburu , terus kamu bingung si himuro marah gara gara apa  
**

**.**

**ngomong ngomong , buat fic sequel i like him itu lagi misa ketik... ngetiknya nyicil... soalnya misa gak kuat ngetiknyaa! sabar yaa!**

**.**

**kayaknya chapter berikutnya update nya agak ngaret deh ==a , tapi misa usahain gak bakal ngaret deh!**

**.**

**REVIEEW! tinggalin review gak!? tinggalin gak!? /maksa/dilempar gunting sama akashi/tewas di tempat**

**.**

**kata kata terakhir misa sebelum mati : re-review ya~ yang iklash aja deh...*lebe amat sih lo***


	12. Chapter 12

**yoo! chapter 12 nih! XD , fast update lagi , ooh iya **

**Misa lupa ngasih tau nih , baca dulu ,**

** ceritanya kamu itu di di kelas duduk paling belakang ujung (tempat duduk karakter anime lah) , di depan kamu itu tempat duduk murasakibara , di sebelah murasakibara itu himuro , nah di belakang himuro/sebelah kamu itu natsumi**

**2 . natsumi itu nama panjangnya kawahara natsumi , tinggi nya 168 cm , warna rambutnya itu orange , panjangnya sebahu , ikut klub band , btw , natsumi itu anak konglomerat , jadi yang jelas natsumi itu anak orang kaya , makanya suka jajanin murasakibara terus **

**ya itu aja! **

**Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS & SILENT READERS **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Akhirnya kamu pulang sendiri , kamu sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah... dengan mata yang berkaca kaca , tiba tiba kamu menabrak seseorang

*BRUK* , dan orang yang kamu tabrak itu adalah ookamura

"oh (name)-chan? Sendiri? Gak bareng himuro?" tanya nya padamu , kata kata _'gak bareng himuro?' _ itu terus menggema di kepalamu , sehingga tiba tiba kamu menangis di depan ookamura

"ta-tatsuya...hiks...huweeee!" dan kamu menangis sekencang kencang ny adi depan ookamura , orang orang di sekitarmu langsung salah paham sama ookamura , dan ookamura langsung panik

"oi! Oi! Kok nangis sih? Jangan nangis dong! Orang orang jadi salah paham padaku nih!" ookamura berusaha menenangkanmu , tapi kamu malah menangis lebih kencang lagi

"habis...tatsuya...huweee!" ookamura nambah panik , saat kamu menangis ada orang yang berteriak

"himuro? Himuro kenapa?"

"OI! GORILLA! JANGAN BIKIN (NAME)-CHAN NANGIS!" ternyata yang berteriak itu fukui di ikiti wei liu dan murasakibara dari belakangnya

Fukui langsung mendorong gorilla err—maksudnya ookamura dari hadapanmu , dan fukui langsung mengelus ngelus kepalamu

"kamu sama si gorilla diapain? Sampe nangis kayak gini..."

"BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS!"

Wei liu dan murasakibara menatap ookamura dengan tatapan 'idih...bikin cewek nangis...' , ookamura yang tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka berdua itu langsung berteriak

"kalian berdua! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!"

"tapi gorilla-chin bikin (name)-chin nangis..." jawab murasakibara

"tidak tahu malu..." ujar wei liu sambil menatap sinis ookamura

Lalu tim reguler yosen (minus himuro) ribut di depan gerbang sekolah , tiba tiba muncul natsumi yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klub nya

"senpai-tachi! Jangan bikin ribut di sini dong! Ngeganggu orang lain tau!" bentak natsumi , kamu yang sadar dengan kedatangan natsumi langsung menyusulnya dan memeluknya

"huweee! Natsumii~"

"lho?! (name) kenapa kamu nangis?!"

Murasakibara dan wei liu langsung nunjuk nunjuk ookamura , natsumi tidak begitu mengerti apa yang di maksud murasakibara dan wei liu

"hiks...ookamura senpai...tatsuya...hiks...HUWEEEE~!" kamu ingin menjelaskan semuanya , dari awal sampai kamu menangis di depan ookamura , tapi karena kamu ngasihtau nya tidak jelas , fukui langsung nuduh ookamura

"tuh kan bener! Si gorilla yang bikin nangis!" kata fukui sambil nunjuk nunjuk ookamura

"OOKAMURA-SENPAI!" bentak natsumi

"SUDAH KUBILAANG! BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUATNYA MENANGISSS!"

Dan ributlah kalian ber-6 di gerbang sekolah

-**mohon maaf , tolong tunggu sebentar-**

Akhirnya kamu berhenti menangis , dan kamu mengatakan

"bukan ookamura-senpai yang bikin aku nangis kok..." , ookamura langsung lega

"kalau begitu kenapa barusan kamu menangis?" tanya ookamura , kamu langsung mengingat kejadian kejadian barusan , himuro marah tanpa sebab kepadamu , saat kamu mengingatnya lagi matamu langsung berkaca kaca lagi

"itu...barusan...ukkh..." dan kamu bersiap siap ingin menangis lagi ,

"aah~ kamu membuatnya menangsi lagi..." kompak fukui , wei liu , murasakibara dan natsumi ,ookamura langsung panik lagi saat melihatmu ingin menangis lagi

"oke! Oke! Aku mengerti! Gak usah cerita aja deh! "

Kamu hanya mengangguk , dan kamu berpamitan mau pulang "kalau begitu aku mau pulang ya...ja ne..." begitu kamu mau pergi , natsumi langsung menarik tanganmu

"kenapa? Ada masalah apa sih? Berantem sama himuro-kun?" tanya nya sambil berbisik kepadamu

"aku tidak tahu... sepertinya tatsuya marah kepadaku..."

"eh? Gara gara apa?"

"itu dia masalahnya...aku tidak tahu..."

"apa aku perlu nanya langsung ke himuro-kun kenapa dia marah kepadamu?"

"tidak usah..."

"...kalau kamu mau pulang, hati hati ya..."

"iya... makasih natsumi..."

Lalu kamu pun pulang , natsumi khawatir kepadamu tiba tiba murasakibara , fukui , wei liu dan ookamura sudah ada di belakang natsumi

"kenapa nacchin?"

"eeh? Ah... itu... katanya- " natsumi bercerita kepada mereka berempat , "katanya himuro-kun marah kepadanya... masalahnya dia itu tidak tahu himuro-kun itu marah karena apa..."

"hmm... mungkin ada salah paham tuh...kalau begitu! Aku akan menelpon himuro! " fukui langsung mengeluarkan handpone nya , dan menelpon himuro

*pip* "ah! Di angkat!"

Begitu telpon fukui di angkat sama himuro , keluar aura hitam dari hp fukui **"**_**senpai...tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang...**__." _kata himuro lewat telpon ,suara nya yang lembut berubah menjadi serak dan menakutkan , lalu telpon itu langsung di matikan begitu saja sama himuro

"sepertinya...kita jangan ganggu dulu hubungan mereka berdua deh..." kata fukui dengan wajahnya yang pucat

"oi! Fukui! Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?!" tanya wei liu

"menakutkan...barusan himuro yang di telepon itu benar benar menakutkan..." ujar fukui

"ma! Kalau gitu kita biarkan saja dulu mereka , siapa tahu mereka besok udah baikan lagi! Kalau mereka masih bernatem baru kita bertindak!" sahut natsumi

Murasakibara , wei liu , ookamura , dan fukui hanya mengangguk

* * *

**-esoknya-**

**[05.30 AM]**

Kamu bangun dari tidurmu dan ada kantung mata di bawah matamu , tidak begitu keliatan sih.

"...sial...aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Kamu terus berpikir kenapa kemarin himuro marah kepadamu , tapi kalau himuro memang marah kepadamu , kamu benar benar ingin berbaikan dengannya

'_tapi... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berbaikan dengan tatsuya?' _

'_ah! apa begini saja ya?'_

_**[imajinasi]**_

_Istirahat siang , kamu menyusul ke bangku himuro dan memberikannya bento_

"_tatsuya! Ini bento untukmu... dan ayo..kita makan bersama-sama...dan...maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah...maaf tatsuya...'_

'_ie...aku sudah tidak marah lagi kok...kalau begitu ayo kita makan...'_

_Lalu kamu berbaikan dengan himuro _

_**[kembali ke kenyataan]**_

"ya! benar! Seperti itu saja! Tatsuya pasti tidak akan marah lagi!"

Kamu langsung semangat lagi , dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bento untuk himuro dan tentu untukmu juga

* * *

Himuro masih bad mood gara gara melihatmu memberi kue pada fukui daripada memberi kue itu kepadanya , padahal masih pagi , tapi himuro masih bad mood mana keluarin aura hitam di sekitar dia lagi

'_damn!damn!damn!daamn!' _gerutunya dalam hati

Himuro memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi daripada biasanya dan tidak akan menunggumu , himuro bakal canggung (?) kalau bertemu denganmu

Saat himuro sudah siap siap berangkat kesekolah , himuro membuka pintu apartemennya sedikit sedikit , dia menentukan kalau kamu ada di luar apartemen apa tidak

'_kanan...oke...kiri juga oke... yosh! Berangkat!' _

Saat himuro sudah siap membuka pintu apartemennya lebar lebar , himuro melihat penampakan—maaf maksudnya , himuro melihatmu sedang berjalan melewati apartemennya , dan himuro langsung menutup pintu apartemennya lagi dan juga dapat serangan jantung mini

'_ya ampun...untung aku belum keluar...kalau pagi pagi aku sudah bertemu dengannya...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!' _

_._

Kamu sudah di depan gedung apartemen , dan kamu melihat di sekeliling gedung apartemen tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan himuro

'_...apa tatsuya masih marah dan meninggalkanku ya?...mungkin dia sudah di sekolah duluan deh... kalau begitu sekarang aku kesekolah aja deh' _kamu mengira himuro sudah ke sekolah duluan , padahal himuro ada di belakangmu

.

Kamu sudah sampai di kelas duluan, tapi tidak ada himuro , tasnya ataupun orangnya juga tidak ada

'_are? Tatsuya belum datang? Jadi aku yang duluan dong?'_

Kamu menyimpan tasmu di meja , dan duduk sambil menatap salju yang berjatuhan dari langit , lamunanmu itu pecah saat natsumi dan murasakibara datang kekelas bersama sama dan menyapamu

"ohayou (name)/chin~"

"ohayou natsumi , mukkun"

"tumben (name) udah dateng jam segini... kerasukan apaan nih?" natsumi menatapmu dengan tatapan '_nih anak , kerasukan apaan sih?'_

"tidak sopan! Kamu sendiri natsumi! Kenapa kamu datang bersama mukkun?"

"e-eh!? I-i-itu , kita barusan ketemu di depan gerbang , jadinya ke sini bareng deh!" jawab natsumi sambil terbata-bata

"ah , itu muro-chin~ , muro-chin~ ohayou~"

"ohayou , himuro-kun"

"ohayou atsushi , natsumi-chan"

*DEG*

'_tatsuya sudah datang? Gimana nih...aku gak berani melihat wajahnya...' _

Kamu hanya menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah himuro , natsumi mengerti dengan gerak gerikmu itu langsung menarik pergelangan tanganmu dan membawamu ke luar kelas , lebih tepatnya ke toilet cewek

**(di dalam toilet)**

"kamu masih marahan dengan himuro-kun?" tanya natsumi kepadamu

"aku tidak tahu... aku gak berani melihat wajahnyaa!" jawabmu sambil menutup wajahmu dengan tangan

"eh? Jadi kapan dong baikannya?"

"euh... rencananya nanti siang aku akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama... terus aku mau minta maaf , yaah walaupun aku tidak tahu aku ini ada salah apa dengan tatsuya , yang jelas aku sudah membuat tatsuya marah..."

"kalau begitu aku doakan biar cepat baikan ya!" natsumi menepuk nepuk bahumu

"natsumi...kamu memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" kamu memeluk natsumi se eratnya

"se-sesak! Mending kita ke kelas lagi deh! Udah mau bel!"

* * *

-**SKIP-**

*KRRIIING*

'_yoosh! Udah bel! Nah (name) ayo berikan bento ini kepada tatsuya!'_

Kamu langsung beridiri dari bangku mu dan menyusul ke bangku himuro

"ta-tatsuya...ini bento untukmu! Ayo kita makan bersama..."

Himuro yang mendengar perkataanmu itu langsung tersenyum sangaat tipis dan juga senang (dalam hatinya) , karena kamu mengajaknya makan bersama , tapi...himuro mengingat lagi kejadian yang dia lihat kemarin

"...aku tidak membutuhkannya..."

"eh?"

"aku tidak membutuhkannya , lebih baik kamu berikan saja kepada fukui-senpai..."

*DEG*

'_tidak membutuhkannya? Padahal aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu...'_

Kamu mengepalkan kedua tanganmu , kamu kesal dengan respon himuro barusan

"...apaan sih..."

"hm?"

"padahal...aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu..." kamu membuka kotak bento itu dan melempar isinya (sama tempatnya juga) ke wajah himuro

*PRAAKK* wajah himuro langsung di penuhi oleh lauk lauk yang kamu bikin , teman teman sekelasmu menganga melihat kejadian itu

Sekarang kamu menatap himuro , matamu berkaca kaca , kamu ingin menangis "PADAHAL AKU MEMBUATNYA UNTUKMU! TAPI...TAPI...AKU...AKU BENCI PADAMU TATSUYA! AKU BENCI!"

Kamu menangis , dan akhirnya kamu lari meninggalkan himuro , lebih tepatnya lari keluar kelas

"TATSUYA BAKAA!" teriakmu sambil berlari di koridor , sementara itu himuro shock setelah mendengar kata katamu barusan

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

**kayaknya chapter ini agak gaje deh ==a , deskripsinya kurang...**

**REVIEW? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Btw , misa kan dri chapter 10 itu bikin latar ceritanya kan lagi saljuan kan? Nah itu bukan berarti lagi bulan desember , di akita (sekitar daerah sma yosen) itu suka saljuan misa tau dari mas wikipedia , jadi ini ceritanya lagi mendekati winter cup , dan tentunya bakagami sama alex bakal misa masukin **

**.**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS AND SILENT READERS! **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**.**

.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU TATSUYA! AKU BENCI!"

Kamu langsung berlari meninggalkan himuro yang shock

Natsumi menendang bangku himuro dan berteriak "mou- HIMURO-KUN BAKA! AHO! " lalu natsumi langsung mengejarmu dari belakang

Himuro nambah shock , murasakibara yang di sebelah himuro menepuk nepuk bahu himuro

"muro-chin~"

"a-apa?"

"aku tidak tahu ternyata muro-chin sebodoh ini ya~"

Himuro langsung membatu , sudah dua orang menyebutnya 'bodoh' , dan satu lagi ...himuro membuatmu menangis

'_aku...membuatnya menangis...bagaimana ini...'_

"udah deh muro-chin... muro-chin jangan marah ke (name)-chin , kemaren dia nangis tuh di gerbang sekolah sampe nyebut nyebut nama muro-chin ,"

"e-eh?! Kemarin dia menangis?!"

"Yap kemarin dia nangis , kenceng banget lagi nangisnya... mendingan sekarang muro-chin kejar (name)-chin- "

Himuro lanngsung berdiri meninggalkan murasakibara dan langsung mengejarmu dari belakang , himuro tidak peduli dengan lauk pauk yang masih menempel di wajahnya , yang penting sekarang himuro ingin minta maaf kepadamu

* * *

Sementara itu ...

Di salah satu kelas kosong , yang biasa di pakai buat menyimpan alat bersih bersih dan sebagainya...

*DRAK*DRAK*

"heei! (name)! Cepat keluar! Ngapain ngambek masuk ke lemari tempat sapu segala?!"

"biarin!"

Kamu mengurung dirimu di dalam lemari tempat sapu , natsumi daritadi terus mengetok ngetok lemari tempat sapu itu untuk memintamu keluar , dan tentunya kalian berdua jadi tontonan gratis saat istirahat siang

"ada apa nih?"

"gak tau , yang jelas itu ada orang ngambek terus ngurung diri di lemari sapu"

"ckckck...ngambek sampe ngurung diri di lemari segala..."

Muncul lah fukui , ookamura dan wei liu

"natsumi-chan ada apa nih?" tanya fukui

"senpai...ini... si (name) ada di dalem sini , dan gak mau keluar" jawab natsumi sambil menunjuk lemari sapu tersebut

"ya ampun...gara gara apaan sih?" tanya ookamura

"itu... barusan (name) marah marah ke himuro-kun , terus sekarang dia ngurung diri , di suruh keluar juga gak mau..."

"biarin aja... kalau dia lapar pasti juga bakalan keluar sendiri" sahut wei liu

Dan tiba tiba lemari sapu itu bergerak tidak jelas ,

*DRAAK*BRAAK* itu tandanya kamu sedang mengamuk di dalam sana

"PERGI SANA! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! AKU MAU DI SINI SAJA SELAMANYA!" teriakmu di dalam lemari itu

"oi! Gak sampe gitu juga kan!" kompak ookamura dan fukui

"haah~ aku tahu kamu kesal dengan sikap himuro-kun barusan...tapi tidak usah marah seperti ini juga kan...pasti himuro-kun juga ingin berbaikan denganmu sekarang..." natsumi menasehatimu , tapi kamu diam saja tidak merespon

Kerumunan yang awalnya membicarakanmu , sekarang tertawa terbahak bahak karena mereka melihat himuro dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lauk pauk

"BWAHAHAHAHA! HIMURO ! WAJAHMU ITU KENAPA?!"

"wajah himuro-kun yang tampan..."

Himuro membersihkan wajahnya , dan menghadap ke kerumunan itu

"minna-san...bisakah kalian pergi dari sini?" lalu himuro mengeluarkan senyuman ampuhnya , senyuman itu bikin cewek atau cowok (?) langsung luluh

"ba-baik! Dengan senang hati!" lalu kerumunan itu pun bubar

.

Sekarang tinggal natsumi , fukui , ookamura dan wei liu yang ada

"himuro-kun... coba bicara dengannya... dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar..."

"bisa...tapi ... aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya...berdua..."

"...baiklah...yuk senpai-tachi..." natsumi langsung keluar ruangan bersama fukui , ookamura , dan wei liu

* * *

Kamu masih di dalam lemari , himuro ada di depan lemari dan mencoba mengajakmu berbicara

"...(name)..."

"..." tidak ada respon

Himuro mengehela nafas berat "aku tau aku yang salah... aku seperti ini..karena aku cemburu"

"cemburu karena apa...?"

"...waktu itu aku melihatmu memberi kue kepada fukui-senpai...tapi kamu sama sekali tidak memberikan kue kepadaku..."

Kamu langsung memukul pintu lemari dari dalam

*BRAAK*, himuro langsung kaget

"BAKA! Awalnya aku ingin memberikan kue itu kepadamu! Tapi kue nya gosong total tau! Waktu aku ingin membuangnya fukui-senpai bilang 'daripada di buang mending buatku saja' , yasudah aku berikan saja kepada fukui-senpai! Waktu aku tanya kamu suka kue kering apa tidak kamu bilang gak suka , terus kayak yang marahgitu!"

"...jadi aku salah paham dong?"

"iya! Kamu salah paham! Baka!"

"...kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya (name)... "

"...aku juga minta maaf..."

"...kalau begitu sekarang kamu keluar dong dari lemari... emangnya gak engap?"

Kamu membuka pintu lemari , dan kamu langsung loncat memeluk himuro , himuro bingung dengan tindakanmu yang tiba tiba memeluknya , tapi walaupun bingung juga himuro juga memelukmu , dan juga mengelus kepalamu

Kaamu mendongkak-kan kepalamu dan menatap himuro dengan serius "lain kali... tatsuya jangan langsung salah paham lagi..."

Himuro tertawa kecil , lalu dia mencium keningmu "iya... aku gak akan salah paham lagi..."

* * *

Sementara itu , natsumi , ookamura , fukui , dan wei liu yang mengintip kalian...

"aih~ akhirnya baikan juga~" fukui cengengesan melihat kalian berdua

"kampret lah , jadi sirik banget..." gerutu ookamura

"mungkin sekarang aku harus sering ikut goukon , biar bisa dapet pacar..." sahut wei liu

"aah~ andaikan aku dan murasakibara-kun bisa seperti itu juga..." tanpa sadar natsumi mengatakan itu , fukui , ookamura dan wei liu menatap natsumi

"eh?! Aah—maksudku..."

"natsumi-chan... kamu suka sama kollosal titan itu?" tanya fukui

"eeh—i-itu...ano...eeto..."

"tenang aja! Kita ini penjaga rahasia yang baik kok!" ujar wei liu

"murasakibara yang aneh aja ada yang suka... masa _lo _enggak?" kata wei liu sambil menatap ookamura , ookamura langsung membatu

* * *

Kamu sudah berbaikan lagi dengan himuro , saat pulang kalian ke gym tentunya , himuro latihan basket dan kamu menjalankan tugasmu sebagai manajer , kamu memerhatikan para pemain dengan teliti , lalu kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan himuro , wei liu , dan ookamura ,akhirnya kamu bicara kepada araki-sensei yang duduk di sebelahmu

"araki-sensei..."

"ada apa?"

"itu...menurutku tatsuya kalau ngeshoot tangannya kaku deh makanya daritadi kalau ngeshoot gagal terus , terus otot kaki nya ookamura senpai kurang kuat , dan ryu-senpai kurang kerja sama nya tuh"

"masa sih?" araki-sensei memerhatikan mereka bertiga , "ah...kau benar" lalu araki-sensei memberhentikan latihan dan menyuruh himuro , ookamura , dan wei liu menyusulnya

"himuro! Ookamura! Ryu! Kesini!" seketika mereka bertiga langsung menyusul araki-sensei

"ada apa boss?" tanya ookamura

"jangan panggil aku boss!" bentak araki-sensei sambil mengayunkan _shinai _ nya kepada ookamura , ookamura langsung diam

"(name) jelaskan tentang barusan" perintah araki-sensei

"eeh? Baiklah" kamu langsung menyusul wei liu

"senpai , aku tahu kalau senpai itu orang yang eum...pendiam , tapi tolong tingkatkan kerja sama dalam tim , kerja sama dalam tim itu penting lho!" wei liu hanya mengangguk menandakan kalau dia mengerti

Lalu kamu menyusul ookamura "ookamura-senpai , aku tahu ookamura senpai itu kekar kayak gorilla" kamu mengatakan itu dengan '_straight face' _, membuat wei liu dan himuro ingin tertawa mendengarnya

"tapi walaupun kekar juga , kaki ookamura-senpai masih kurang kuat , kalau bisa sih mulai sekarang ookamura-senpai sering lari deh"

Lalu terakhir kamu menyusul himuro "tatsuya , coba shoot lagi"

"eh?"

"sudahlah , cepat lakukan~"

Himuro menuruti perintahmu , dan mencoba shoot lagi , tapi bolanya tidak masuk

"tatsuya , tanganmu jangan kaku dong! makanya daritadi shoot gak masuk masuk kan? Rileks dong... rileks!"

"rileks ya?...baiklah"

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali latihan , kamu dan araki-sensei duduk di bench dan memerhatikan permainan mereka lagi , karena araki-sensei penasaran dengan penjelasan mu barusan akhirnya araki-sensei bertanya padamu

"(name) , kok kamu bisa tau kekurangan mereka sih? Dulu kamu main basket?"

"eh? Nggak kok! Aku gak pernah main basket"

"terus ? gimana dong?"

"eum... dulu waktu di amerika , aku diajarkan tentang basket gitu sama orang yang namanya alex , alex itu yang ngajarin tatsuya bermain basket , karena dulu aku hanya sering memerhatikan tatsuya bermain basket , akhirnya alex mengajarkanku tentang dunia basket gitu "

"hee... begitu ya..."

"ngomong ngomong alex itu perempuan lho..."

"eh?! Perempuan?!"

"iya , perempuan , orangnya cantiik banget! Tapi araki-sensei gak kalah cantik kok" kamu tersenyum kepada araki-sensei

"aduh! Kamu ini~" araki-sensei memukul bahumu sambil tersipu malu

.

*PRIIIT* araki-sensei meniup peluit menandakan latihan sudah selesai , dan tentunya semua pemain berkumpul

"sebentar lagi winter cup! Tingkatkan kemampuan kalian!"

"baik boss!" sahut semua pemain

"jangan panggil aku boss!" araki-sensei mengayunkan _shinai _nya ke seluruh pemain , dan membuat mereka dapat serangan jantung

"gyaaa! Baik pelatih!"

"mulai besok kalian libur! Gunakan waktu libur itu sebaik baik nya!"

"SIAAAPP!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**Kayaknya chapter ini alurnya masih kecepetan deh ==a , terus chapter ini kayaknya garing deh , btw mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal ada kagami , makasih ya~ yang kemaren udah review , fav sama follow , XD**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


	14. Chapter 14

**nyahahahaha~ , CHAPTER 14 udah update! XD , makasih ya buat yang kemaren udah review fav , follow , baca , de el el XD**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**WELCOME READERS AND SILENT READERS!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kamu sedang makan malam bersama himuro (di apartemennya himuro) , tiba tiba himuro mengajakmu ke tokyo

"eh? Tokyo?"

"iya , selama kita di jepang , kita kan gak pernah tuh pergi ke tokyo, besok perginya" ujar himuro sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya , yaitu acar

"hmmm... iya juga sih...tapi tatsuya , memangnya kamu tau jalan?"

"ah... kalau itu? Aku minta atsushi menemani kita kesana , itu juga kalau dia gak nyasar..."

Kamu hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan nasi kemulutmu dan mengunyahnya , setelah kamu mengunyahnya kamu berbicara lagi

"aku boleh ngajak natsumi gak?"

"eh? Boleh"

Kamu langsung menelpon natsumi , dan natsumi langsung mengangkatnya

"_ada apa (name)?"_

"begini natsumi , besok aku dan tatsuya pergi ke tokyo , mukkun juga ikut lho , kamu juga mau ikut gak?"

"_eeeh?! Murasakibara-kun juga ikut?! Tau gitu aku gak ikut ke finlandia sekarang!"_

"finlandia? Maksudnya?"

"_aah , selama liburan aku pergi finlandia , aku baru aja nyampe di finlandia"_

"_..." 'natsumi itu sebenarnya sekaya apaan sih... lagian finlandia itu dimana?!' _batinmu

"sayang banget... yaudah deh , selamat bersenang-senang di sana~" *pip* kamu langsung mematikan telpon nya

"gimana? Natsumi-chan ikut?" tanya himuro sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya lagi

"nggak , dia baru aja nyampe di finlandia" jawabmu

"jadi , besok berangkat jam berapa?" tanyamu kepada himuro

"hm... jam 9 aja"

* * *

**esoknya [09.00 AM]**

himuro menunggu di dalam apartemenmu lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah , dia sedang duduk di sofa , himuro memakai kaos tangan panjang (3/4) warna putih , jaket warna hitam dan memakai sepatu kets warna hitam , dan seperti biasa , dipagi hari kamu susah menjinakkan bed hair mu itu

"mou! Tatsuyaaa! Bantu aku!" rengekmu sambil memberikan ikat rambut dan sisir kepada himuro

"yare..yare...sini" kamu langsung duduk di lantai sambil menunggu himuro mengikat rambutmu

"oh iya , mukkun gimana?"

"katanya duluan saja , nanti dia nyusul."

"eh?! Tapi bukannya tatsuya tidak tahu jalan? Nanti kesasar lagi!" tanyamu blak blak kan , himuro langsung menjitakmu

"enak saja! Aku tahu jalan tau! hanya saja aku minta atsushi untuk menemani kita!" jawabnya sambil mengikat rambutmu

"nih , udah selesai yuk berangkat , jangan lupa pakai jaket , nanti sakit lagi..." himuro berdiri dan membawa tas yosen nya

"ah! matte!" kamu langsung mengambil jaket dan tas ransel minimu dan menyusul himuro

Oh iya , kamu itu pake baju kaos warna hitam dengan pita putih di dadanya , jeans warna biru dongker selutut , dan jaket warna putih , istilahnya matching sama himuro lah

.

-**SKIP-**

Sempit , engap , lautan manusia...

Kamu ada di dalam kereta yang penuh , awal kamu naik sih keretanya masih sepi , tapi saat keretanya berhenti di stasiun lain , seketika banyak orang yang naik kereta itu dan kereta nya pun jadi penuh

Posisi kamu dan himuro itu sedang berdiri , awalnya kalian itu duduk , tapi saat kamu dan himuro melihat ada nenek nenek yang membawa cucunya yang umurnya sekita 6 tahun naik kereta sambil berdiri , akhirnya kalian berdua mengalah dan menyuruh nenek itu duduk

Keretanya sangat penuh , kamu terus tersenggol atau terbawa arus manusia sehingga kamu terpisah dari himuro , sekarang kamu ada di pojok

'_lho?! Tatsuya hilang?! Apa aku yang hilang?!' _ sama aja sih...

Kamu terus tergencet oleh orang orang di sekitarmu , kamu merintih kesakitan

'_akh! Sakit...' _

tiba tiba ada orang memojokkanmu di kereta , dan orang itu adalah himuro

"tatsuya!"

"kamu nggak apa apa?"

"eh..tidak apa apa kok!"

Himuro memojokkanmu di kereta , melindungi tubuhmu dengan tubuhnya agar kamu tidak tergencet oleh orang orang yang berdesakan di kereta , dan tentunya kalian jadi pusat perhatian di kereta

"hei lihat , cowok itu melindungi ceweknya"

"aih~ manisnya,..."

"anak muda jaman sekarang..."

"sayang! Kamu juga gitu dong!"

"ckckck , masa masa muda"

Kamu jelas mendengar kata kata itu dan wajah mu jadi merah merona , apalagi kamu berhadapan dengan himuro , kamu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas himuro , kamu bisa melihat leher himuro yang kekar nan sexy **(oke lupakan , author mimisan) **, dan perhatianmu tertuju kepada kalung yang di pakai himuro

"tatsuya , sampai sekarang kamu masih memakai kalung itu?"

"ah ini? iya , sudah kebiasa sih..."

"ngomong ngomong , taiga tinggal di jepang juga kan? Sekarang bagaimana kabarnya ya?"

"entahlah , mungkin saja dia tinggal di tokyo , mungkin ya..."

_**TOKYO , TOKYO **_

"ah kita sudah sampai " himuro langsung menggandeng tangan mu

"ta-tatsuya? Kenapa menggandeng tanganku?" tanyamu sambil tersipu malu

"takutnya nanti kamu ketinggalan di kereta , jadi aku gandeng tanganmu"

"o-ooh"

* * *

"sekarang udah di tokyo nih , mau kemana?" tanya himuro kepadamu

"kemana aja deh~ sekarang keliling aja dulu~" jawabmu sambil senyum senyum

Akhirnya kalian berdua jalan- jalan ... atau mungkin bisa di bilang sedang berkencan , tapi selama kalian berjalan banyak hal yang membuat kalian terhambat seperti :

1 . banyak yang nawarin himuro jadi model

Ada wanita paruh baya menyusul kalian berdua yang sedang berjalan , lebih tepatnya menyusul himuro

"ne- kamu mau nggak jadi model di agensi kami? Kami sedang mencari orang yang wajahnya tampan sepertimu!"

"maaf , tapi aku tidak tertarik" himuro langsung menolaknya dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu

Lalu baru jalan sebentar , sudah ada orang yang nawarin himuro jadi model lagi dan tentu saja himuro menolaknya lagi , dan sudah lima kali himuro di tawarin jadi model tapi himuro tetap menolaknya , dan akhirnya kalian berdua bisa jalan bebas tidak ada yang ganggu

"tatsuya terlalu ganteng sih , makanya ditawarin jadi model terus" dengan polosnya kamu mengatakan itu bikin himuro salting

Saat berjalan kamu melihat ada pedagang **(A/N: kalau di kita di sebutnya pedagang kaki lima kali ya)** yang menjual pernak pernik seperti cincin , kalung dan lain lain , awalnya kamu cuek saja , tapi ada satu cincin yang menarik perhatianmu , kamu langsung berhenti berjalan dan memerhatikan cincin itu , bisa dibilang cincin itu mirip kayak yang di pakai himuro , tapi yang ini lebih identik buat cewek

"ada apa (name)?" himuro langsung berhenti jalan juga

"eh? Nggak kok , entah kenapa aku suka melihat cincin ini" katamu sambil menunjuk cincin itu , himuro memerhatikan cincin itu

"lho? Kok mirip dengan cincin ku ya?" kata himuro sambil memegang kalungnya

"eeh? Tapi beda kok punya tatsuya kan lebih lebar lagi, yang ini cincin nya ada motif bunga nya , gak begitu keliatan sih tapi coba lihat deh" ujarmu sambil menunjuk cincin itu , himuro langsung memerhatikan cincin itu

"ah , kamu benar...kamu mau cincin ini?"

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyamu sambil memasang wajah 'gak peka'

"... _mbak , _cincin ini harga nya berapa?"

" yang itu? Hanya 300 yen" himuro mengeluarkan dompetnya , mengambil uang 300 yen yang ada di dompetnya dan memberikan uang itu kepada sang pedagang dan mengambil cincin yang kamu suka barusan

"ulurkan tanganmu" titah himuro , kamu langsung mengulurkan tanganmu , himuro memegang tanganmu dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis mu

Himuro menatapmu lembut "untukmu , jangan sampai hilang ya..."

Matamu langsung berbinar melihat cincin yang ada di jari manismu itu

"eh? Untukku? _Majide? Arigatou _tatsuya!" kamu langsung memberikan senyuman lebarmu kepada himuro

"terima kasih banyak , kalau tidak keberatan ambillah brosur ini" sang pedagang memberikan brosur kepada kalian

"_street basketball , 5 on 5 ?_ ooh! Street ball!"

"hee... street ball ya..."

"ne- tatsuya , bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Cuma liat liat aja , nonton pertandingannya gitu"

"hmm... boleh , tapi aku mau telpon atsushi dulu"

Himuro mengeluarkan HP nya dan menelpon murasakibara

"_ah muro-chin? Aku baru aja naik kereta"_

"atsushi , kalau udah sampai di tokyo kamu nyusul aja ke tempat _street ball" _

"_oke~ tapi muro-chin tempatnya di ma—" _ *pip* himuro langsung mematikan telponnya dan langsung pergi ke tempat _street ball_

* * *

Begitu kalian sampai di tempat tujuan , tempat _street ball _itu sangat ramai , banyak orang yang kira kira seumuran denganmu atau himuro

Saat berjalan himuro mendengar sekelompok anak yang agak meributkan tim nya

" gimana nih? Kita kurang orang..."

"jadi gimana? Masa minta orang lain gabung tim kita..."

Kamu terus berjalan memerhatikan sekitar , sedangkan himuro pergi menyusul tim itu dan lupa bilang kepadamu , dan akhirnya kalian berdua...terpencar

"ne- tatsuya , ini gak jauh beda sama yang di amerika ya~" kamu berbicara pada himuro (padahal himuro nya pergi entah kemana) atau bisa di bilang kamu bicara sendiri , saat kamu menoleh kesamping himuro sudah tidak ada

"lho? Tatsuya mana?" kamu melihat sekelilingmu tapi tidak ada himuro

"mou! Jangan bilang tatsuya hilang beneran?!"

Sementara itu himuro ...

"benar kamu mau masuk tim kami!?" tanya salah satu cowok di tim itu

"iya benar " jawab himuro

"bagus! Siapa namamu? Biar kita daftarkan"

"himuro tatsuya"

Lalu cowok cowok tim itu langsung kegirangan pergi ke tenda pendaftaran , di saat itu juga himuro ingat denganmu

"ah! (name)!" himuro langsung melihat sekeliling nya , tapi tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaanmu

"ah! jangan bilang kalau (name) itu hilang?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**wahahaha , kagami gak jadi muncul di chapter ini! *ketawa nista* , jadinya muncul di chapter 15~**

**menurut readers chapter ini masih kecepetan gak? menurut misa sih udah mulai slow .w.**

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


	15. Chapter 15

**yoo~ chapter 15 udah update! kali ini tentang masa kecil nya kamu sama himuro plus kagami :3 , itu aja deh misa lagi males banyak bacot =w= , lagi gak mood wakakakak**

**warning : OOC , GAJE , ABAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**WELCOME READERS AND SILENT READERS~**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"mou~ Tatsuya dimana sih?" kamu terus mencari himuro tapi tetap tidak ketemu , di telpon juga gak di angkat

"_pertandingan pertama akan dimulai , tim seiho silahkan masuk ke lapangan" _

"apa Tatsuya sedang mencariku juga ya?...ah , lebih baik aku cari Tatsuya dulu" kamu meneruskan mencari Himuro , tapi tiba tiba kamu mendengar ada segerombolan cowok yang berlari (Kiyoshi , Kuroko , Kagami , Furihata , Fukuda)

"_yabbe! _Kita terlambat!"

"ini semua karena Kagami mengatakan kalau dia lapar lagi!" lalu kamu melihat laki laki bersurai merah agak kehitaman , kamu sangat familiar dengan orang itu

'_eh? Kagami? Kagami Taiga?!' _

"tapi aku yakin! Seiho pasti sudah menang!"

Kamu langsung mengikuti segerombolan cowok itu , kamu memerhatikan cowok bersurai merah tua itu , dan kamu ingin memastikan kalau orang itu adalah Kagami Taiga atau bukan , dan dugaanmu benar orang itu adalah Kagami , teman semasa kecilmu waktu di amerika , waktu kamu mau menyapa kagami , kagami bebicara sendiri

"kenapa...dia ada di sini?...kenapa dia ada di sini?!"

Kamu bingung melihat kagami yang berbicara sendiri '_kenapa sih?' _

"Himuro...Tatsuya!" kagami berteriak memanggil nama Himuro , itu menandakan himuro ada di sekitar situ , kamu langsung mencari himuro dan kamu menemukannya , tapi kamu melihat Himuro sedang berbicara sama Kagami , tapi kamu merasakan Himuro yang kamu lihat sekarang itu...agak berbeda

"_well well Taiga , i never expected to see you here , what a surprise!" _

"_you don't look surprise at all , still wearing a poker face"_

"_im not wearing a poker face , it's my nature" _

"_kenapa mereka ngomong pake bahasa inggris segala?!" _ batinmu melihat kagami dan himuro

Lalu kiyoshi mencoba berbicara dengan himuro

"_is it himuro? Kagami's friend?"_

"ah , aku bisa bahasa jepang kok"

"_giliran ada orang lain mengajakmu berbicara pakai bahasa inggris kamu baru ngomong pake bahasa jepang?!" _batinmu

"untunglah , jadi gak susah deh"

Tapi di saat itulah , kamu memasuki lapangan sambil bicara "TA—TSU—YAAAAA!" kamu menyusul himuro lalu mencubit pipinya , himuro merintih kesakitan

"ihai! Ihai! Ihai! (itai! Itai! Itai!)"

"mou~! Aku mencarimu kemana mana tahu! Ternyata kamu malah main street ball!"

Dan tentunya kalian berdua jadi pusat perhatian

"(name)? Itu kamu (name)?!" kagami kaget melihatmu (sambil mencubit himuro)

"yap! Ini aku taiga!" tapi begitu kamu melihat wajah kagami yang sangar... "geh!? Taiga?! Kenapa wajahmu sangar kayak preman gitu!? Padahal waktu dulu tinggal di amerika kamu itu masih moe!"

Kata katamu itu membuat furihata dan fukuda '_sangar kayak preman? Moe? Pffft" _batin mereka berdua

"euhm... eeto , kalian berdua itu siapanya kagami?temannya?" tanya kiyoshi kepadamu dan himuro

"eh? Aku teman semasa kecilnya" jawabmu

"aku bukan temannya sih... kalau mau lebih spesifik , bisa di bilang aku ini kakaknya"

"eh?" (kuroko , fukuda , furihata)

* * *

_Waktu itu kagami masih kelas 3 sd , dia pindah ke amerika karena pekerjaan orang tuanya , dulu kagami sama sepertimu , tidak punya teman disana , tapi mendingan kagami bisa bahasa inggris _

'_aku yakin bahasa inggrisku sudah baik , tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat satupun teman? Apa karena aku ini tidak seru? Tapi aku rasa aku tidak semurung itu' _

"_hei , tatsuya coba ajak anak itu deh , sepertinya dia juga orang jepang seperti kita , dan kayaknya baru pindah kesini tuh"_

"_kalau begitu akan aku aja deh"_

_Dan di saat itulah kamu dan himuro muncul di hadapan kagami _

"_hei , kami sedang kurang orang, mau ikut main basket?" himuro mengajak kagami bermain basket , entah karena apa kagami bingung dengan himuro , kamu langsung menggemgam tangan kagami dan memohon _

"_ikutan ya? tim tatsuya kurang satu orang! kamu bisa main basket kan? Ikut ya? yayayaya?" _

"_eh-ah...baiklah...tunggu! bahasa jepang?!kalian berdua orang jepang!?" kagami baru sadar kalau kalian itu berbicara bahasa jepang_

"_sudah kuduga kamu juga orang jepang! Aku datang tahun lalu" kompak kamu dan himuro_

"_ngomong ngomong , kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya himuro pada kagami_

"_kagami , kagami taiga" _

"_taiga ya... namaku himuro tatsuya , kalau dia (readers full name)" kata himuro sambil menunjukmu _

"_yoroshiku ne! Taiga!" kamu senyum pada kagami _

"_hey tatsuya! (name)! Did you find someone?"_

"_yes taiga! His name is taiga!" jawab himuro _

_Saat itu kamu hanya memerhatikan himuro dan kagami bermain basket , kamu melihat ekspresi kagami yang terkagum dengan himuro , kamu terkekeh melihat ekspresi kagami _

_Entah kenapa , pertama kali kalian bertemu , kagami langsung dekat dengan kalian berdua , kalau kamu dan himuro memang sudah dekat sejak satu tahun yang lalu, kagami tinggal di apartemen dan pulangnya satu arah dengan kalian berdua , saat dalam perjalanan pulang kagami bertanya kepada himuro yang sedang memegang bola basket _

"_himuro-kun , bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan semua orang padahal kamu itu kelihatan seperti pemurung?"_

_Kamu langsung menahan tawamu , himuro berhenti berjalan dan menoleh melihat kagami _

"_ikinari hidoi na..."_

"_sedangkan (name)-chan , kenapa kamu selalu bersama dengan himuro-kun? Apa kamu tidak punya teman?"_

"_eh?! Enak saja! Aku ini punya teman tau! tapi..."_

"_tapi?"_

"_um... aku ini gak terlalu bisa ngomong pakai bahasa inggris , jadi aku agak susah berinteraksi sosial dengan orang orang disini , tapi tatsuya selalu membantuku berbicara bahasa inggris"_

"_terus kenapa kamu selalu bersama dengan himuro-kun?"_

"_kesatu , rumah kita bersebelahan , kedua. Kita ini satu sekolah dan juga satu kelas , ketiga. Karena aku senang saat bersama dengan Tatsuya , Tatsuya itu satu satunya sahabatku disini" himuro langsung salting _

"_hee.. begitu ya , aku belum memiliki teman sejak datang ke amerika"_

"_kurasa bukan itu , kamu gak punya ciri khas" sahut himuro_

"_ciri khas?" kagami kebingungan_

"_apa yang kau suka atau apa yang kau kuasai ,kau harus membiarkan mereka tahu siapa kau" himuro berjalan lagi sambil mendribble bola basketnya_

"_sebagai contohnya , aku punya ini" himuro berhenti mendribble bola basketnya dan sekarang memegangnya dan menoleh ke kagami "setelah mereka tahu kau , mereka akan menjadi temanmu , jika kau baik , mereka akan menghormatimu"_

"_ciri khas ya? ...aku tidak berpikir aku baik...dalam hal apapun" kata kagami sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal_

"_kalau begitu , kenapa kau tidak coba basket saja?" tanyamu ke kagami_

"_eh?"_

"_tatsuya akan mengajari mu , ya kan?"_

"_iya , aku akan mengajarimu basket" _

* * *

_Semenjak hari itu , Himuro megajarkan Kagami bermain basket , dan tentunya kamu selalu memerhatikan mereka , kamu melihat Himuro sedang memberi tahu bagaimana bermain basket kapada Kagami , tapi Kagami terlihat kebingungan _

"_bukan seperti itu , taiga kau itu kuat tapi kau perlu melihat lawanmu!"_

"_? Melihat?"_

"_bagian penting dari basket adalah mempermainkan lawan , pikiranmu harus dingin dan hatimu harus tebakar dan kau harus terus berpikir saat kau sedang bermain"_

_Kagami semakin bingung dengan kata kata Himuro , kamu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kagami_

"_kau juga harus benci kekalahan"kata Himuro , di balas anggukan oleh Kagami menandakan kalau dia sudah mengerti _

_Semenjak hari itu juga Himuro selalu mengajarkan kagami bermain basket , dan tentunya Kagami jadi jago bermain basket , dan suatu hari kalian bertiga pulang bersama-sama lagi _

"_kau hebat taiga! Tak kusangka kau bisa menguasainya secepat ini! kau sudah bisa membuat teman sekarang kurasa sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja"_

"_hehehehe" kagami tertawa , kamu bingung melihatnya_

"_kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu taiga?" _

"_ah..nggak kok , aku ini nggak punya kakak , tetapi kalau aku punya kakak , aku yakin pasti orangnya bakal kayak tatsuya!" jawab kagami sambil tersenyum _

_Kamu hanya menatap kagami bingung , tapi Himuro langsung pergi entah kemana dan kembali membawa dua cincin , satu cincin itu di berikan kepada kagami , dan satu lagi untuk Himuro , Himuro memakai cincin itudan Kagami juga memakai cincin itu _

"_ini membuktikan kalau kita ini saudara!"_

_Sedangkan kamu menatap cemberut himuro dan protes_

"_curang! Kenapa Taiga saja yang di belikan cincin?! "_

"_kenapa? (name) pengen ikutan yaa?" tanya Kagami dengan nada menggoda _

"_eh? (name) sih kapan kapan aja deh..." kata himuro sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal_

"_huh! Sekarang biar kutanya , kalau kalian memakai cincin hal itu akan membuat kalian sulit bermain basket kan?"_

"_ah , kau benar"_

"_kalau begitu kita bisa membeli rantai dan menggantungnya di leher kita"_

"_tunggu! Biar aku saja yang memberi kalian rantainya! Di rumah aku ada banyak!"_

"_boleh , tapi (name) mau ngasih rantai yang gimana dulu?"_

"_rantai yang tajem itu lho! Yang suka di pake di atas pager biar rumah gak kemalingan!"_

"_eeh! Kalau gitu kita sakit makenya dong!" Kagami langsung menolak tawaranmu itu _

"_hahaha~ bercandaa! Bercanda! Rantainya bakal aku beliin deh!" setelah itu kamu benar benar membelikan mereka rantai untuk di pakai di leher , bukan leher yang tajem itu lho ya..._

* * *

**READERS POV**

_Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu , aku , Tatsuya dan Taiga sudah lulus dan masuk SMP yang berbeda , maksudku...Taiga yang masuk SMP yang berbeda aku dan tatsuya masuk SMP yang sama lagi ._

_Sejak lulus SD aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Taiga . tapi suatu hari Tatsuya mengatakan waktu itu dia bertemu dengan Taiga saat bermain streetball _

"_eh? Benarkah? Kamu bertemu Taiga?!"_

"_iya , kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, minggu depan ada streetball mungkin Taiga akan ikut main lagi , dan mungkin juga aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi"_

"_eeh!? Ikut dong! kalau gitu streetball nanti ajak aku ya!mau nonton! Sekalian ketemu Taiga lagi... hehehe" _

_Dan beberapa hari kemudian Tatsuya mengajakku ke tempat dia bermain streetball , dan benar saja ada Taiga di sana , tidak banyak yang berubah darinya hanya saja dia jadi lebih tinggi dan wajahnya... sangar-sangar moe gimana gitu..._

_Dan kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik kemampuan basket Taiga berkembang pesat , toh hari ini Taiga menang dan Tatsuya kalah , sepertinya Taiga senang sekali bisa menang dari kakaknya Tatsuya . Walaupun kemampuan Taiga sudah berkembang , Kemampuan mereka tidak berbeda begitu jauh , toh Taiga kalah di pertandingan berikutnya ._

_Setelah itu , mereka bermain streetball setiap minggu nya tentu saja aku selalu menonton pertandingan mereka berdua , soalnya menarik sih! _

_Persaingan mereka berlangsung ketat , mereka berdua kadang menang kadang kalah , persaingan berlanjut sampai mereka 49 kali menang dan 49 kali kalah . Tapi suatu hari... Tatsuya mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mengatakan Taiga adik lagi..._

"_kalau aku kalah di pertandingan selanjutnya , aku tidak akan memanggil Taiga adik lagi"_

_Aku dan Taiga yang mendengar perkataan Tatsuya itu langsung tersontak kaget , tapi yang paling kaget itu adalah Taiga dan suasana diantara kita bertiga langsung berubah_

"_hahaha~ Tatsuya pasti bercanda kan? Jangan sampai segitunya dong!" aku mencoba mengubah suasana tapi Tatsuya menatapku dengan serius dan mengatakan _

"_tidak , aku serius (name)" tatapan nya yang serius itu langsung membuatku diam seribu bahasa_

"_APA?!" Taiga langsung berteriak _

"_jika aku kalah dari adikku , bagaimana aku bisa menyebut diriku sebagai kakakmu?"_

"_apa?! Tapi... aku tidak..." sebelum Taiga menyelesaikan perkataannya Tatsuya langsung bebicara _

"_maaf Taiga... jika aku akan menyebut diriku kakakmu , aku tidak ingin kalah . Jika aku kalah , aku tidak ingin menyebut diriku itu lagi" _

_Saat aku melihat ekspresi Taiga dia seperti yang ingin marah tapi dia tidak bisa marah _

"_(name) ayo pulang" Tatsuya langsung berjalan dan mengajakku pulang _

"_eh!? Tunggu sebentar! Taiga! Hal ini jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya!" aku langsung menyusul Tatsuya _

* * *

_Lalu akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari dimana Taiga dan Tatsuya bertaruh , tapi... gara-gara aku tangan Tatsuya jadi terluka_

_**=Flashback=**_

_Tatsuya bilang aku langsung saja ke tempat Streetball , dan Tatsuya bilang dia akan menyusul , tapi saat aku berjalan aku malah di ganggu oleh orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal _

"_hey ! miss , wanna play with us?" aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka (karena Tatsuya tidak ada di sini) tapi sepertinya mereka mempunyai niat buruk kepadaku , ada tiga orang yang menggangguku sepertinya mereka preman daerah sini , salah satu diantara mereka ada yang membawa tongkat beseball , jujur...aku takut _

"_um... i'm sorry , but i have business with my friends" aku berusaha menghindari mereka tapi mereka malah mengikutiku terus _

"_oh! Come on! Just play with us! It will be fun!" sekarang salah satu di antara mereka menarik tanganku dan memaksaku ikut bersama mereka _

"_I don't want to!" aku memberi perlawanan kepada mereka , tapi mereka semakin memaksaku malah sekarang mereka menarik narik tanganku dan berteriak_

"_just be a good girl! And come with us!" _

_Karena takut aku langsung menutup mataku ,dan aku mendengar suara Tatsuya _

"_STOP IT!" _

_Kubuka mataku perlahan , kulihat Tatsuya sedang berlari ke arah sini dan menghajar preman itu satu per satu , sudah dua orang 'tumbang' di hajar oleh Tatsuya sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi... _

_Orang itu memukul Tatsuya sehingga Tatsuya jatuh terpental , dan sekarang orang itu mengangkat tongkat baseball nya dan..._

_*__**BUGH!***_

"_GAAH!" orang itu memukul tangan sebelah kiri Tatsuya dengan tongkat baseballnya dan Tatsuya berterika kesakitan _

"_TATSUYA!" aku langsung lari menyusul Tatsuya , sekarang Tatsuya sedang memegang lengan sebelah kirinya sambil menahan sakit . Untungnya ada paman yang baik hati menolongku dan Tatsuya , dan paman itu menangkap ketiga preman itu dan membawa mereka ke kantor polisi ._

"_Tatsuya... jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bermain streetball hari ini , bisa-bisa luka di lenganmu bisa tambah parah – jadi..."_

"_AKU AKAN MAIN!" teriak Tatsuya , tapi kan dia sedang terluka! Kalau dia memaksa dirinya untuk bermain dan luka nya tambah parah bagaimana dong?_

"_tapi Tatsuya! Lenganmu..."_

"_aku akan main! Aku akan melawan Taiga hari ini!" tatsuya menatapku dengan tajam tapi dari tatapan itu dia seperti yang memohon kepadaku untuk membiarkan nya bermain _

"_baiklah... tapi jangan paksakan dirimu"_

_**=end of flashback=**_

_Tapi... bagaimanapun juga aku tetap khawatir dengan Tatsuya! Tuh lihat , dari wajahnya saja kelihatan kalau dia sedang menahan sakit! Ah! sekarang dia one-on-one dengan Taiga! Dia berhenti di depan Taiga sambil mendribble bola basket itu_

_***duk*duk*duk*duk*duk***_

"_haah...haah...haah..." _

_Oh kami-sama... aku benar-benar ingin masuk kelapangan dan menarik tatsuya dan menyuruhnya istirahat , dia sudah berkeringat banyak—sangat banyak! Dan dia seperti sudah sangat lelah , gimana gak lelah coba? Dia bermain basket sambil menahan sakit! _

_Ah , sekarang Tatsuya bergerak dan meng-shoot bola itu dan...bola itu tidak masuk! Salah satu teman Taiga langsung merebut bola itu dan mem-pass nya kepada Taiga _

"_GO! TAIGAA!"_

"_you should make a shoot!" _

_Taiga langsung loncat dan mau memasukkan bola itu ke ring , tapi...Taiga seperti yang ragu-ragu untuk memasukkannya , dan akhirnya Taiga sengaja melesetkan bolanya – lebih tepatnya tidak jadi memasukkannya _

_._

_***BUGH* **_

_Tatsuya memukul wajah Taiga sehingga membuat Taiga jatuh menabrak tembok , aku yang berada di sebelah Tatsuya pun kaget melihatnya , aku tidak menyangka kalau Tatsuya akan memukul Taiga seperti ini , aku tahu Tatsuya marah karena Taiga sengaja meleset memasukkan bola seakan Taiga itu menganggap enteng Tatsuya _

"_KENAPA KAU SENGAJA MELESET BARUSAN?! APA KAU KASIHAN KEPADAKU YANG SEDANG TERLUKA INI?! AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK RAGU-RAGU KAN!?" _

_Karena aku takut Tatsuya akan memukul Taiga lagi , aku menahan tangan sebelah kanan Tatsuya_

"_tenanglah Tatsuya! Tenang!" _

"_aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhmu , aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini"_

_Tatsuya mengepalkan tangannya _

"_begitu ya? jadi kau tak mau bermain serius di pertandingan kita berikutnya juga? ... kalau begitu!"_

_Lalu dia melepas kalung yang di pakainya , dan kalung itu di tunjukkan kepada Taiga _

"_pertandingan berikutnya! Kita taruhkan cincin ini!"_

"_apa?"_

"_anggap saja pertandingan ini seri , tapi kalau berikutnya kau kalah kau harus menyerahkan cincin itu dan anggap itu tidak pernah ada!"_

_Eeeh?! Kenapa jadi begini sih!? Kenapa Tatsuya seperti ini kepada Taiga?!_

"_jangan lari , taiga" _

_Lalu beberapa hari kemudian , aku dan Tatsuya mendapat kabar kalau Taiga pindah ke jepang karena pekerjaan ayahnya , saat lulus SMP aku dan Tatsuya langsung pindah ke jepang ._

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

"sayang sekali kita tidak bertanding di sana , tapi sekarang aku di sini , aku sekarang sekolah di SMA Yosen bersama (name) juga"

'_yosen' _ batin kiyoshi

'_hah? Jadi (name) satu sekolah lagi dengan Tatsuya? Mereka ini memang nempel banget' _batin Kagami

"kurasa ini adalah waktu yang terbaik ...untuk menepati janji kita !" Kata Himuro , dan seketika suasana antara Kagami dan Himuro langsung berubah

'_yabbe! Kenapa suasananya berubah seperti ini?!' _batinmu '_ooh! Mukkun! Cepatlah datang!' _

Sementara itu Murasakibara sedang berjalan dengan kantong plastik yang penuh dengan snack sambil mencari-cari kamu dan Himuro

"hmm~ apa disini ya tempat streetball nya? Lagian (name)-chin sama Muro-chin ada dimana sih?"

Murasakibara terus mengeluh sambil berjalan . pertama , abis dari stasiun dia nyasar dan berakhir belanja di minimarket (?) , kedua . dia sudah sampai di tempat streetball tapi daritadi sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan kalian berdua .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

**kurang begitu puas sama chap ini -w-a , tapi semoga para readers-tachi suka deh!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
